BANGTAN HORROR CAMP - BTS FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Bangtan Camp yang seharusnya adalah acara camping yang menyenangkan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah acara bernama Bangtan "Horror" Camp! Apakah misteri di balik semua ini? Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Kyungsoo, Sandeul, Sungjae, Jongsuk, Lee Joon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Kyungsoo, Sandeul, Sungjae, Jongsuk, Lee Joon**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PERKENALAN TOKOH**

 **.**

 **Lee Jongsuk.**

Ketua tim perkemahan Bangtan Camp. Usianya 28 tahun.

Bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah tampan dan senyuman menggoda.

Memiliki sikap yang ramah namun tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Joon.**

Memiliki nama asli Lee Chang Sun, namun lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Lee Joon.

Berusia 29 tahun.

Assistant ketua tim perkemahan Bangtan Camp, membantu Lee Jongsuk mengawasi para peserta perkemahan.

Bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan mata yang kecil.

Sering berusaha terlihat cool, namun nyatanya ia lebih terlihat bodoh ataupun lucu daripada cool.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp. Usia 24 tahun.

Baru saja lulus kuliah dan baru saja lulus audisi di Bighit Entertainment sebagai song composser.

Bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih pucat.

Menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat.

Sifatnya cukup kompleks. Terkadang terlihat pendiam dan serius. Terkadang terlihat cool dan dingin. Namun seringkali terlihat cukup ramah dan perhatian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Seorang editor di sebuah majalah kecantikan. Usia 25 tahun.

Bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah manis dan bibir merah menggoda.

Memiliki sifat agak cengeng dan penakut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Mahasiswa semester akhir di Seoul National University, jurusan Teknik. Usia 23 tahun.

Bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki lesung di kedua pipinya.

Tipikal anak Teknik, wajahnya terlihat sangat cerdas.

Memiliki sifat cukup pemberani dan ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Mahasiswa semester akhir di Seoul National University, jurusan Seni. Usia 23 tahun.

Sahabat dekat Namjoon sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi dan wajah yang cukup manis.

Sifatnya sangat periang, namun cukup cengeng dan penakut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Mahasiswa semester enam di Korea National University of Arts, jurusan seni.

Berusia 22 tahun.

Bertubuh cukup mungil, dan memiliki wajah yang imut serta senyuman yang manis.

Eye smile nya selalu terlihat sangat manis setiap ia tersenyum.

Memiliki sifat cukup ceria dan penakut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp. Berusia 22 tahun.

Setelah lulus SMA, ia tidak melanjutkan kuliah namun membantu di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki wajah sangat tampan.

Menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat.

Memiliki sifat pemberani dan tenang, namun terkadang bisa terlihat sangat ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Mahasiswa di Korea National University of Arts, jurusan seni semester dua. Usia 20 tahun.

Bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, dengan wajah tampan dan style yang sangat manly.

Memiliki sifat ceria, cukup pemberani, dan ramah, serta cukup perhatian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Baru saja lulus kuliah dan sedang mencari pekerjaan.

Berusia 24 tahun.

Memiliki tubuh yang cukup kecil dan pipi yang menggemaskan seperti bakpau.

Bola matanya sangat besar, dengan bibir yang berbentuk love.

Menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat.

Sifatnya tidak mudah ditebak. Terkadang terlihat sangat dingin dan serius, namun jika sedang tersenyum ia terlihat manis dan cukup ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Sandeul.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp. Usia 25 tahun.

Bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah restaurant yang cukup ternama di Seoul.

Berwajah cukup manis dengan mata kecil dan bibir yang menggemaskan.

Memiliki sifat periang dan ramah, serta cukup mudah bergaul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yook Sungjae.**

Peserta Bangtan Camp.

Berusia 22 tahun. Mahasiswa semester enam di Seoul National University, jurusan seni.

Wajahnya cukup tampan.

Memiliki sifat friendly dan cukup ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kali ini, kisah misteri apa yang akan terjadi di Bangtan "Horror" Camp?**

 **COMING SOON.**

 **Dont miss it, guys!**

 **See u in the next chapter! /deep bows/**

 **Note: Silakan cek akun wattpad saya untuk visualisasi para tokoh :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Kyungsoo, Sandeul, Sungjae, Jongsuk, Lee Joon**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

Ketujuh bocah itu tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin, usia 25 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang editor di sebuah majalah kecantikan." sahut pria berwajah manis bertubuh tinggi.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon, usia 23 tahun. Mahasiswa semester akhir di Seoul National University, jurusan Teknik." sahut pria bermata kecil dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya itu.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, usia 23 tahun. Mahasiswa semester akhir juga di Seoul National University, namun jurusanku seni. Aku dan Namjoon sudah berteman sejak dua tahun yang lalu, hehehe~" sahut pria yang berwajah cukup manis dan terlihat sangat periang.

"Kalian teman rupanya? Enaknya.. Sudah ada yang kalian kenal disini.. Kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, usia 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester enam jurusan seni di Korea National University of Arts." sahut pria bertubuh mungil berwajah manis.

"Jimin sunbae?" sahut seorang pria bergigi kelinci dengan tubuh yang atletis dan berwajah tampan itu. "Aku juga mahasiswa di Korea National University of Arts! Semester dua. Usiaku 20 tahun. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah, jinjja? Kau mahasiswa Korea National University of Arts juga?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, terkejut karena ternyata diantara mereka bertujuh itu ada juga ternyata yang satu kampus dengannya.

"Majjayo. Aku ingat sekarang! Jimin sunbae adalah salah satu sunbae yang sangat diidolakan di angkatanku! Ternyata kau orangnya, sunbae?" sahut Jungkook.

"Mwoya~ Aigoo, perkataanmu membuatku malu, hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook, tak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia cukup diidolakan oleh para hoobaenya.

"Ahhh.. Kalian sunbae-hoobae rupanya? Tapi baru saling mengenal disini? Lucu sekali, hahaha.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

Jin dan Namjoon ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kenalkan, namaku Min Yoongi. Usia 24 tahun. Aku baru lulus kuliah dan baru saja lulus audisi di Bighit Entertainment sebagai song composser." sahut pria bertubuh mungil berkulit pucat itu dengan gaya coolnya.

"Whoaaaa! Bukankah Bighit adalah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal?" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi penuh kekaguman. "Kau keren, Yoongi-sshi!"

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas dengan gaya coolnya. "Gumawo."

"Whoaaaa.. Song composer~ Daebak!" Hoseok ikut menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi penuh kekaguman juga.

"Setelah lulus, aku akan audisi disana juga!" sahut Namjoon.

"Ajak aku, Namjoon ah!" sahut Hoseok.

Membuat tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Uhmmm... Kenalkan.. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Usia 22 tahun. Aku tidak kuliah. Setelah lulus SMA, aku langsung membantu ayahku di perusahaan miliknya." sahut pria berwajah sangat tampan dan bertubuh cukup tinggi.

"Kita seumuran!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Majjayo.." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama akan mengikuti acara Bangtan Camp? Makanya kita semua berkumpul di ruangan ini?" tanya Jin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membimbing kita selama berkemah?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja tim panitia Bangtan Camp, sunbae! Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ah, majjayo... Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya, menyadari pertanyaannya yang terdengar sangat bodoh itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Annyeong, kalian!" sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum ke arah ketujuh bocah itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sahut ketujuh bocah itu bersamaan.

"Uhmmm.. Pertama, kenalkan. Namaku Lee Jongsuk. Usiaku 28 tahun, namun staminaku masih sangat bagus seperti mahasiswa, hahaha.. Aku yang akan menjadi ketua dan akan membimbing kalian di acara perkemahan yang berlangsung lima hari empat malam ini.. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." sahut sang pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat itu.

Ketujuh bocah itu kembali menyebutkan nama dan identitas mereka kepada Jongsuk, sang ketua tim perkemahan.

"Baiklah.. Uhmmmm... Kalian juga baru saling kenal kan? Aku ingin, acara ini berjalan dengan rasa kekeluargaan. Jadi, mulai sekarang, silakan saling memanggil dengan sebutan hyeong dan dongsaeng, jangan pakai bahasa formal. Mari kita buat perkemahan ini menjadi acara yang menyenangkan!" sahut Jongsuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Araseo, Jongsuk hyeong!" sahut ketujuh pria itu, lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

"Whoaaaa~ Ia sangat tampan, Namjoon ah!" bisik Hoseok di telinga Namjoon.

"Lebih keren juga aku.." bisik Namjoon.

Setelah melakukan briefing selama kurang lebih satu jam, mereka pun segera berjalan dengan bawaan masing-masing ke dalam sebuah mobil van yang cukup luas untuk menampung mereka berdelapan.

"Mari kita berangkat ke lokasi perkemahan!" sahut Jongsuk dengan anda antusias.

"Kajja!" sahut ketujuh bocah itu dengan penuh semangat.

Dan acara perkemahan itu pun tak lama lagi akan segera dilaksanakan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Maaf singkat di chapter ini, namanya juga chapter prologue wkwkw XD**

 **Setelah istirahat beberapa lama dari dunia mystery, saya kembali dengan FF bergenre mystery lagi nih wkwkw XD**

 **Tapi, kalau cerita ini tidak sebagus FF mystery saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya (lah emang yang sebelumnya bagus apa? Pede bgt ya saya wkwkw), mohon dimaklumi ya.. Saya agak susah bikin cerita mystery masalahnya :( Soalnya saya juga penakut wkwkw XD**

 **Anyway, silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya :) Insya allah Januari 2018 mulai saya published lanjutannya, semoga kaga ngetroll ya :)**

 **Selamat menunggu :)**

 **Dan semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : here, haru sayang :)  
**

 **HanaChanOke: hanachaaan darimana aja? kangen tau {} here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **WonuWaifeu17 : whoaaaaaa ini widya? iya2 saya inget! whoaaaaaa akhirnya kamu nongol lg kirain udah lupa atuh sama saya {} darimana aja widya? {} saya kangen ih :( km apa kabar? wkwkw masa sih bagus? saya ngerasa absurd tau ngegambarin hantunya tuh wkwkw XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw kok tau yg sebelah mau tamat? XD  
**

 **QueenArmy98 : here lanjutannya :) btw kayaknya baru pertama kali queen review ff saya ya? salam kenal {} wish u like it :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : hai tania kesayangan tae-v :) nguras otak wkwkw XD iya nih bakal main tebak2an lg ya sama saya? XD widihhhhh dipuji mulu sama tania jd mau terbang saya XD thx a lot bgt buat pujiannya loh tan {}  
**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya:)  
**

 **Lizzy Rei : REIIIIIIIIIIIIII DARIMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? kangen tauuu :( lama kaga liat reviewmu :( woobin udah di bangtan bloody school kan wkwkw XD makanya disini saya pake lee jongsuk XD pas tuh dia baru main film VVIP jd psikopat kan XD lee joon juga di Gap Dong kan jd psikopat wkwkw XD kyungsoo nyaris ada di ff saya klo lg butuh pemeran selain bangtan ya? gemes soalnya liat kyungsoo hyeong wkwkw hayo tebak kira2 misteri apa yg bikin horor di camp ini? :)  
**

 **Vict82 : fel! apa kabar? oalah rusak? pantes lama tidak meninggalkan jejak di wp :( gws ya wp nya wkwkw XD semangat ya ujiannya fel :* emang klo klamaan kaga on bs rusak akunnya?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, ketujuh bocah itu dengan asiknya berbincang-bincang agar lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan ternyata Yoongi berasal dari Daegu seperti Taehyung, sementara Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama berasal dari Busan.

"Whoaaa! Jadi kita bukan hanya satu kampus, tapi juga satu kampung halaman? Hahaha.." Jungkook terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin juga berasal dari Busan seperti dirinya.

"Majjayo, hahaha~ Ini kebetulan yang unik sekali.." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, hyeong.. Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau diterima di Bighit?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Uhm... Tentu saja senang.. Dan bangga." sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo.. Pasti kau merasa sangat bangga ketika mereka mengumumkan kau lolos audisi ya, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah diterima bekerja disana sebagai song composser."

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang paling tua disini siapa? Jin hyeong ya?" tanya Taehyung.

Semua saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Majjayo, aku yang paling tua.." sahut Jin. "Whoaaaa~ Apa aku sudah setua ini? Aigoo~"

"Usia kita berbeda lima tahun, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook, menggoda Jin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aigoo.." gerutu Jin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berarti Jungkook magnae disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Majjayo! Aku magnaenya, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Anaka-anak, bagaimana kalau kita setel lagu agar suasananya lebih bersemangat?" tanya Jongsuk yang duduk di bangku depan, disamping supir.

"Oke, hyeong! Call!" sahut Hoseok dan Jimin bersamaan.

Dan sebuah lagu pun mulai terputar.

"Whoaaa! Lagu ini lagu kesukaanku!" sahut Jungkook ketika lagu itu mulai terputar di dalam mobil van itu.

"Kau juga suka dengan BTS? Aku juga!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka bertujuh pun dengan semangat ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik dan irama lagu yang tengah terputar itu.

" _ **BTS (방탄소년단**_ _ **) – Best Of Me**_

 _ **When you say that you love me  
Feels like I'm walking across the sky  
Tell me about forever, just one more time  
When you say that you love me  
I just need those words  
That you'll never change, just one more time **_

_**You're everything in this world to me  
Harder, so it hurts, hold me tight  
We shared something  
And you can't make it nothing  
I hope you don't forget  
You're my**_

 _ **Day by day  
Summer, winter  
Even if you don't know**_

 _ **You got the best of me  
You got the best of me  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

 _ **I haven't seen the end to myself either  
But if there's such a thing, wouldn't it be you?  
I wanted to be a warm wave  
But why didn't I know you're the ocean?  
What do I do? I'm speaking in your language  
I'm breathing in your breath  
I'll be you, you hold me  
I'm kissing your sword**_

 _ **So take my hand right now  
I can't believe myself  
Words I said thousands of times only to myself  
Don't leave me  
You got the best of me  
You got the best of me  
Whether this is a dream or reality, it's not important  
Just the fact that you're by my side  
Thanks**_

 _ **Day by day  
Summer, winter  
Even if you don't know**_

 _ **You got the best of me  
You got the best of me  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

 _ **You're my salvation, you're my shield  
I just need you  
You got the best of me  
I need you  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

 _ **It was raining  
It was snowing  
But all unhappiness stopped  
You brought heaven to me  
Don't speak so easily  
Because without you, there's no me  
You're the best of me  
The best of me**_

 _ **Just give me assurance  
That's all I want  
Even if there are no rules  
Laws of love do exist  
Who got the best of me?  
Who got the best of me?  
No one knows but I know me  
My greatest master is you**_

 _ **You got the best of me  
You got the best of me  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

 _ **You're my salvation, you're my shield  
I just need you  
You got the best of me  
I need you  
So please just don't leave me  
You got the best of me**_

 _ **When you say that you love me  
Feels like I'm walking across the sky  
Tell me about forever, just one more time  
When you say that you love me  
I just need those words  
That you'll never change, just one more time**_"

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang terputar di dalam van itu.

Tanpa sadar, waktu berlalu dan mereka pun tiba di area tempat mereka akan berkemah.

Saat itu langit masih cerah.

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan Taehyung masih menunjukkan pukul 04.35 PM.

"Whoaaaaa~ Pemandangannya sangat indah~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap kagum ke area sekitar tempat mereka akan berkemah itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di daerah ini ada pegunungan seindah ini." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan kagum.

"Daerah ini masih sangat jarang diketahui oleh orang-orang. Hanya tim Bangtan Camp yang mengadakan perkemahan di wilayah ini. Makanya, kita tidak akan bertemu dengan orang lain selain tim kita disini." sahut Jongsuk.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jongsuk.

Jongsuk tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja ya."

"Whoooa! Daebak! Ini akan menyenangkan! Seperti acara survival bertahan hidup di hutan! Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Law of the jungle?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Atau seperti acara survival mengerikan di tengah hutan. Kau tahu acara tentang dunia psikopat? Dimana kita akan berlarian di tengah hutan dan dikejar oleh seorang psikopat yang akan menyembelih tubuh kita jika kita tertangkap mereka!" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi sangat antusias.

"Yaishhh! Kau menonton acara seperti itu?" Jimin bergidik ngeri sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tontonanmu sangat aneh, Taehyung ah!" sahut Namjoon.

"Kurasa tidak aneh. Itu menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan!" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau juga menyukai acara seperti itu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Acara seperti itu sangat memacu adrenalin."

"Aigoo... Selera Daegu line sangat mengerikan... Ckckck~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aku jadi agak takut..." sahut Jimin sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jungkook.

"Aniya~ Menurutku, perkemahan kita akan jadi sangat menarik seperti program law of the jungle! Hehehe~" sahut Jin dengan senyuman di wajahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menegang akibat pembicaraan mengenai dunia psikopat.

"Majjayo. Aku setuju dengan Jin hyeong. Ini akan menjadi perkemahan yang sangat menyenangkan!" sahut Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian Jongsuk berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Anak-anak, ada kabar baik. Kita akan kedatangan tiga orang lagi." sahut Jongsuk.

"Tiga orang lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukankah maksimal satu team terdiri dari tujuh peserta menurut ketentuan di Bangtan Camp?" tanya Jin.

"Majjayo. Mereka seharusnya berada di tim lain dan di tempat perkemahan lain. Tapi ternyata ada empat orang yang mendadak membatalkan untuk ikut. Dan ketiga peserta yang tersisa sangat ingin mengikuti acara perkemahan ini. Makanya tim Bangtan Camp memutuskan akan menggabungkan mereka bertiga ke tim ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Ahhhh.. Araseo.. Aku sih tidak masalah. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Taehyung.

Keenam bocah lainnya ikut menganggukan kepala.

"Gwenchana~ Ini akan jadi semakin menyenangkan sepertinya, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita tunggu sebentar. Mereka dalam perjalanan kesini. Kita akan membangun tenda setelah mereka bertiga tiba disini. Beserta ketua tim mereka, anggota panitia Bangtan Camp. Namanya Lee Changsun, tapi ia bilang ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Lee Joon. Lee Joon hyeong berusia 29 tahun, setahun lebih tua dariku. Orangnya terlihat seram kalao sedang diam, padahal ia sangat lucu kalau sudah berbicara." sahut Jongsuk.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu, menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekitar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 05.32 PM, sebuah mobil van tiba disana.

"Ah, mereka sudah tiba!" sahut Jongsuk.

Keempat pria itu pun turun dari van itu dan bergabung dengan ketujuh bocah itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Joon, ketua tim yang gagal mendapatkan tujuh anggota sehingga harus bergabung dengan tim kalian." sahut Lee Joon dengan nada coolnya.

Jongsuk tertawa kecil. "Jangan sok terlihat keren,, hyeong! Hahaha.. Aneh melihatmu seperti ini.."

"Yaishhh! Aku kan ingin memberikan kesan yang cool di awal pertemuan, imma.." gerutu Lee Joon sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongsuk.

Membuat kesepuluh bocah itu tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kalian bertiga memperkenalkan diri." sahut Lee Joon kepada ketiga peserta yang datang bersamanya.

"Kenalkan.. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, usia 24 tahun. Baru lulus kuliah dan sedang mencari pekerjaan." sahut seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan bola mata yang besar dan bibir yang berbentuk love.

"Whoaa! Ia seusia denganmu, hyeong." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku juga berusia 24 tahun. Namaku Min Yoongi." sahut Yoongi, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ketiga peserta baru itu.

"Kita seumuran? Whoaaa.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi-sshi!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kenalkan. Aku Lee Sandeul, usia 25 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah restaurant yang cukup ternama di Seoul." sahut seorang pria bermata kecil dan berwajah manis itu.

"Kau seumuran denganku! Aku juga 25 tahun. Namaku Kim Seokjin.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah aku bukan yan paling tua, hehehe~"

"Ah, jinjja?" tanya Sandeul.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo~"

"Kalau aku berusia 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester enam di Seoul National University, jurusan seni. Namaku Yook Sungjae." sahut peserta terakhir dari ketiga peserta baru itu.

"Kita seumuran, dan sama-sama jurusan seni! Namaku Park Jimin~" sahut Jimin dengan antusias.

"Ah, jinjja? Kau juga jurusan seni?" tanya Sungjae.

"Majjayo~ Tapi aku berkuliah di Korea National University of Arts. Namjoon hyeong yang berkuliah di Seoul National University. Apa kau mengenalnya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin karena kami beda jurusan." sahut Namjoon. "Namaku Kim Namjoon dan aku berusia 23 tahun. Aku juga berkuliah di Seoul National University."

"Ah.. Kau sunbae ku di Seoul National University rupanya? Salam kenal, sunbae.." sahut Sungjae sambil menyapa sunbaenya itu.

Lalu, ketujuh bocah itu kembali memperkenalkan diri satu per satu kepada ketiga bocah yang baru bergabung itu.

Lee Joon juga berkenalan dengan ketujuh bocah itu.

Setelah acara perkenalan diri berakhir, mereka akhirnya mulai berjalan sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan di pegunungan itu untuk mencari lokasi yang pas untuk mendirikan kemah karena langit sudah mulai semakin gelap.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka asik saling bercerita akan banyak hal, saling bercengkrama dan mempererat tali persahabatan di antara kesepuluh peserta kemah itu.

Sesekali, Jongsuk dan Lee Joon melontarkan lelucon-lelucon kecil yang sukses membuat kesepuluh bocah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tak lama kemudian, pukul 06.55 PM, mereka akhirnya menemukan lokasi yang cukup luas dan bagus di dalam hutan itu. Apalagi, tak jauh dari situ terdapat mata air yang mengalir jernih sehingga mata air itu bisa mereka jadikan sebagai persediaan air minum mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai membangun kemah disini!" sahut Jongsuk dengan nada antusias, memerintahkan kesepuluh bocah itu untuk mulai mendirikan kemah mereka.

"Ne, hyeong!" Kesepuluh bocah itu langsung saja menjawab perintah Jongsuk dan segera mempersiapkan semua peralatan mereka untuk mendirikan kemah.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam bagi mereka untuk membangun semua tenda itu.

Satu tenda terdiri dari dua peserta. Lee Joon dan Jongsuk berada di satu tenda yang sama. Jadi, secara total keseluruhan ada enam tenda yang dibangun di sana. Keenam tenda itu diatur dengan posisi membentuk lingkaran sehingga di lapangan tengah bisa untuk acara api unggun.

Jin satu tenda dengan Sandeul karena mereka seumuran.

Yoongi memilih satu tenda dengan Hoseok karena peserta lain mengatakan, sepertinya karakter Yoongi dan Kyungsoo sama-sama agak galak dan mengerikan, jadi mereka tidak diijinkan berada dalam satu kemah yang sama karena takut terjadi pertarungan sengit di dalam sana.

Jimin tentu saja memilih berada satu tenda dengan Jungkook, sementara Sungjae memilih berada satu tenda dengan Taehyung karena mereka seumuran.

Kyungsoo dan Namjoon akhirnya terpaksa untuk berada di satu tenda yang sama karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

Setelah merapikan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing di dalam tenda, kesepuluh bocah itu dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah lapangan dan mulai dibriefing akan apa saja yang harus mereka persiapkan untuk acara esok hari.

"Jadi, malam ini kita langsung saja beristirahat agar besok kalian semua fit dalam mengikuti acara perkemahan lima hari empat malam ini. Ingat, kalian harus benar-benar beristirahat malam ini, araseo? Karena esok acara kita akan sangat padat!" sahut Jongsuk.

Kesepuluh bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan ada yang berkeluyuran malam-malam, ingat itu! Karena kudengar, pegunungan ini agak sedikit angker.." sahut Lee Joon dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

"Yaish! Mengapa kau menceritakan hal itu kepada anak-anak ini? Kalau mereka jadi takut bagaimana?" Jongsuk refleks memukul pelan bahu Lee Joon.

"Jinjja. hyeong? Aaaaa.. Aku takut!" Jimin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jungkook yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Aigoo... Kau ini penakut sekali, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa dari kesepuluh bocah itu mulai terlihat ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapan Lee Joon.

"Kudengar seperti itu, tapi kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja jika kalian tidak berkeluyuran seenaknya di tengah malam." sahut Jongsuk, berusaha menenangkan suasana yang jadi sedikit mencekam itu.

"Araseo, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook dan Yoongi berbarengan.

Setelah itu, Jongsuk dan Lee Joon mulai menjelaskan apa saja kegiatan mereka esok hari.

Setelah semua selesai, kesepuluh bocah itu pun diminta segera masuk ke tenda masing-masing agar bisa beristirahat dengan baik malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam di tangan Yoongi sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 PM, namun ia masih belum tertidur.

Hoseok yang tidur satu tenda dengannya sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu, sementara Yoongi belum tertidur karena tiba-tiba ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah lagu.

Yoongi terus menulis lirik itu di buku catatannya, sementara nada-nada itu disenandungkannya pelan agar bisa ia rekam di handphonenya.

Namun.. Tiba-tiba saja..

Yoongi mendengar..

Ada suara seseorang yang juga tengah bersenandung di luar sana.

"Uh? Ada yang belum tertidur juga selain aku?" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Suara senandung itu semakin terdengar jelas di depan sana.

"Siapa yang nekat berada di luar tenda selarut ini? Apa ia tidak takut?" gumam Yoongi lagi.

Namun..

Seketika itu juga...

Yoongi seolah tersadar akan satu hal!

Bukankah semua peserta perkemahan itu adalah pria?

Lalu..

Suara senandung yang didengar Yoongi itu... Mengapa suara wanita?

Sementara tidak ada satupun peserta wanita di tim perkemahan itu!

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi langsung saja bergidik.

Yoongi bisa merasakan seperti ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya!

Yoongi segera memasukkan buku dan handphone itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam kantong sleeping bagnya dan berusaha agar dapat segera tertidur.

Sementara suara wanita yang tengah bersenandung itu terdengar semakin menjauh dari sana.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Vizah HD : vizahhhhhhhhhhhh :) darimana aja? kangen nih abang :( huhuhu {} here, again, mystery ff :) semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **HanaChanOke : kenal laaaaaaaaaah :) siapapun yg pernah review ff saya pasti saya kenal {} apa kabar hana? here lanjutannya, semoga suka ya hana :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : hayooooo bakal romance kaga nih? :)  
**

 **ParkYoonji : wkwkw semoga suka ya :) apa kabar yoonji? lama tak jumpa/? XD  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : wah biasin jongsuk hyeong toh? wkwkw ganteng emang dia, 11-12 sama saya #abaikan XD tania juga hwaiting ya! :)  
**

 **bities : wkwkw annyeong sayang :) apa kabar? {}  
**

 **ichikawa haru : HARU SAYANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG :) wkwkw XD  
**

* * *

 **ANYWAY, WELKAM 2018, ALL :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Suara kicauan burung yang sangat merdu itu membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya sambil menstreching tubuhnya dalam posisi masih berbaring.

Taehyung menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sungjae masih tertidur sangat lelap.

Taehyung tertawa kecil ketika melihat ada air yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sungjae.

"Aigoo! Dasar pria jorok.." gumam Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung pun terduduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Udara pagi ini sangat segar.." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar dari tenda.

Saat itu jarum jam di tangan Taehyung menunjukkan pukul 05.40 AM.

Suasana masih sangat hening.

"Pasti semua masih tertidur lelap.." gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana.

Namun, tak jauh di depan Taehyung, Taehyung melihat ada seseorang yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon.

"Uh? Ada yang sudah bangun rupanya?" gumam Taehyung sambil memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas siapa yang terduduk disana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung melonjak kecil karena terkejut.

"Aigoo! Kkamjakiya!" sahut Taehyung sambil menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Jimin, terkejut melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang terkejut karena sentuhannya di pundak Taehyung barusan.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Jimin ah!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin akhirnya sadar, Taehyung terkejut karena sentuhannya barusan di pundak Taehyung.

"Hahahaha! Kau terkejut karena aku menyentuhmu barusan?" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Yaishhhh.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau penakut juga rupanya? Hahaha~" Jimin terus tertawa.

"Aku bukannya penakut. Aku hanya terkejut, sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalian sudah bangun juga rupanya?" tanya suara itu dari bawah pohon di depan sana.

"Aku terbangun karena kau keluar dari tenda tadi, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jimin.

"Ahhh.. Jungkook rupanya?" gumam Taehyung ketika menyadari bahwa pria yang terduduk di bawah pohon itu adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Udara disini sangat segar.." sahut Jungkook.

"Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ sambil berbincang-bincang.

Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu para peserta perkemahan itu berjalan keluar dari tenda mereka masing-masing.

Tepat pukul 06.30 AM, kesepuluh bocah itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan tengah.

"Pukul 06.30 AM, waktunya kita mandi pagi bersama di air terjun yang terletak sekitar lima belas menit dari sini. Kajja!" sahut Jongsuk.

Kesepuluh bocah itu terlihat antusias untuk mandi pagi bersama pagi itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju air terjun, mereka asik berbincang-bincang dan bercanda.

Hanya saja, Yoongi agak sedikit lebih diam, karena masih memikirkan suara apa yang didengarnya semalam.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Seperti ada yang kau pikirkan.." tanya Namjoon ketika menyadari Yoongi seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di air terjun itu, kesepuluh bocah itu langsung saja melepas pakaian mereka dan melompat ke dalam danau kecil di bawah air terjun itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Pemandangannya sangat indah!" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi penuh kekaguman.

"Majjayo, hyeong~" sahut Sungjae sambil tersenyum.

"Udaranya sangat segar, dan pemandangannya sangat indah.. Aku tak menyesal mengikuti perkemahan ini~" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh antusias.

Kesepuluh bocah itu asik saling mengusili satu sama lain sambil berenang di danau itu.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit telah berlalu.

"Ayo anak-anak! Waktu mandi sudah selesai. Saatnya kita kembali ke area perkemahan untuk sarapan!" sahut Lee Joon.

Kesepuluh bocah itu segera keluar dari dalam danau, lalu mengelap tubuh mereka yang basah dengan handuk yang tadi mereka bawa dari tenda, dan mengenakan pakaian mereka.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju area perkemahan.

Setibanya di area perkemahan, mereka mulai bertugas mempersiapkan sarapan mereka.

Menu sarapan mereka pagi itu adalah sosis bakar dan roti selai.

Namjoon, Taehyung, Sungjae, dan Jungkook bertugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api.

Kyungsoo, Yoongi, dan Sandeul bertugas mempersiapkan sosis untuk mereka bakar.

Sementara Jin, Jimin, dan Hoseok bertugas mengoleskan selai ke roti tawar yang sudah disediakan oleh Jongsuk dan Lee Joon.

Setelah api mulai menyala, mereka membakar sosis mereka masing-masing, lalu mereka pun menyantap sarapan mereka dengan perasaan sangat senang.

"Perkemahan ini sangat menyenangkan~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian merasa senang.." sahut Lee Joon sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka mulai ke aktivitas pertama mereka, yaitu mendaki gunung sampai ke tengah puncak, yaitu sekitar 10 km dari area perkemahan mereka.

"Sepuluh kilometer? Semangat!" sahut Jimin, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian merasa kelelahan di tengah jalan, kita bisa beristirahat sejenak, jangan dipaksakan! Ingat, acara ini untuk refreshing, bukan olahraga untuk militer." sahut Jongsuk.

"Ne, hyeong~" sahut kesepuluh bocah itu dengan antusias.

Mereka pun memulai pendakian itu sambil bercanda satu sama lain.

"Padahal kita baru kenal kemarin, tapi kita semua sudah sangat dekat.." sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo.." sahut Kyungsoo.

Sesekali, mereka bernyanyi sambil berjoget kecil di tengah perjalanan, membuat Jongsuk dan Lee Joon tertawa melihat kelakuan kesepuluh bocah itu.

Lucunya lagi, ternyata kesepuluh bocah itu sama-sama suka menyanyi dan menari. Makanya, mereka jadi sangat cepat akrab.

Separuh perjalanan sudah mereka lalui dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung jatuh terduduk dan berteriak kencang. "ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Semua mata menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung ah?" tanya Lee Joon.

Dan Jongsuk menyadari satu hal!

Ada ular yang tengah merayap di sekitar kaki Taehyung.

"Kakiku tergigit ular..." sahut Taehyung sambil merintih.

"Aigoo!" Para peserta perkemahan itu refleks berteriak dan berusaha menjauh dari ular yang merayap di sekitar kaki Taehyung.

Jimin langsung berlindung di belakang punggung Jungkook. "Jungkook ah! Aku takut ular!"

Hoseok juga langsung bersembunyi di belakang Yoongi, padahal tubuh Yoongi lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "Hyeong! Aku takut!"

Yoongi diam-diam menatap tajam ke arah ular itu.

Jongsuk langsung menginjak kepala ular itu dan menusuk leher sang ular dengan pisau.

Sebagai ketua tim Bangtan Camp, tentu saja Jongsuk sudah terlatih dengan urusan seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian ular itu diam di tempatnya, tak lagi bergerak ataupun bernafas.

"Ularnya sudah mati!" pekik Sungjae.

"Whoaaaa! Kau sangat hebat, hyeong!" Jin menatap kagum ke arah Jongsuk.

Namjoon mendekati Taehyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Agak sakit, tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa..." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ularnya tidak beracun, tenang saja." sahut Jongsuk sambil mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari ranselnya dan langsung mengobati Taehyung dengan sigap.

Setelah kondisi Taehyung membaik, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lelah dan berkeringat, mereka semua akhirnya tiba kembali ke area perkemahan mereka.

Tak terasa sore hari telah tiba. Pukul 04.20 PM.

Kesepuluh bocah itu kembali ke air terjun untuk mandi sore disana.

Jongsuk dan Lee Joon juga ikut mandi bersama disana.

Sesekali mereka saling mencipratkan air, sesekali mereka saling menggendong dan melemparkan tubuh ke dalam air.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah?" tanya Jimin ketika ia tengah berenang bersebelahan.

Taehyung terlihat sangat cool dalam keadaan basah seperti itu.

Dan dengan gaya coolnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Hoseok, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Awalnya sangat sakit.. Kupikir aku akan segera mati tadi.." sahut Taehyung. "Untung Jongsuk hyeong cepat bertindak dan mengobatiku dengan baik.."

"Untung ularnya tidak beracun..." sahut Sungjae, yang ternyata juga kini sudah berada di samping ketiga bocah itu.

"Majjayo! Untung saja itu bukan ular berbahaya..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi sedikit meringis, membayangkan bagaimana jika ular tadi beracun dan mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang sejak tadi.

"Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah.." sahut Hoseok, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin dan Sungjae.

Setelah puas membersihkan tubuh mereka dari keringat, mereka semua kembali ke area perkemahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi, mereka segera berolahraga kecil di sekitar area perkemahan. Jongsuk dan Lee Joon memimpin kesepuluh bocah itu untuk melakukan senam ringan agar merilekskan otot tubuh mereka.

Setelah selesai berolahraga ringan, mereka mulai mempersiapkan makan malam.

Beberapa pergi mengumpulkan kayu bakar, beberapa menyiapkan ayam, sosis, dan jagung, serta sayur-sayuran yang akan mereka bakar untuk makan malam.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka mulai berkumpul di tengah are perkemahan dan menyalakan api unggun kecil untuk mulai membakar makan malam mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita... Saling menceritakan pengalaman horor yang pernah kita alami?" usul Lee Joon, yang langsung disetujui oleh Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Kyungsoo.

"Setuju!" sahut ketiga bocah itu berbarengan.

"Andwe! Aku takut.. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa tidur nanti malam?" sahut Sandeul.

"Aku juga takut.." sahut Jin, teman setenda Sandeul.

"Yaishhh.. Bagaimana bisa dua penakut seperti kita tidur dalam tenda yang sama? Aigoo~" sahut sandeul sambil menatap Jin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jin pelan.

"Aku... Juga takut..." sahut Jimin, yang sudah mulai bersembunyi di belakang Jungkook.

"Nado..." sahut Hoseok, yang sudah mencengkram erat lengan Yoongi.

"Aigoo.. Kalian ini benar-benar parah..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, sepertinya idemu cukup menarik, Lee Joon hyeong.." sahut Jongsuk. "Bagaimana kalau aku mulai dari ceritaku?"

Kesepuluh bocah itu mulai tenang dan memperhatikan Jongsuk.

Jongsuk pun mulai menceritakan pengalaman menyeramkan yang pernah dialaminya.

"Waktu itu aku masih duduk di kelas dua SMA.. Kami ada kelas malam. Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu betul kan apa maksudku?" sahut Jongsuk.

"Majjayo... Kelas malam, pelajaran tambahan sebagai persiapan ujian kelulusan kelas tiga, ya kan?" sahut Sungjae. "Aku paling benci masa-masa itu.."

"Aku juga. Waktu bermainku jadi sangat berkurang.." sahut Taehyung.

"Nah... Ketika aku sedang bersama teman-temanku di kelas waktu itu, aku tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet. Aku mengajak temanku, tapi ia bilang malas, jadi aku memutuskan ke toilet sendiri. Ketika aku sedang asik buang air, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada suara denting piano! Padahal ruang kelasku dan toilet itu berada dua lantai di bawah ruang musik!" sahut Jongsuk.

Beberapa dari kesepuluh bocah itu mulai bergidik ketakutan.

"Dan tak lama kemudian, ketika aku terburu-buru untuk mencuci tanganku di wastafel... Aku mendengar suara wanita bernyanyi! Padahal.. Sekolahku itu sekolah khusus pria! Aku segera berlari ke dalam kelasku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi berani sendirian ke toilet setiap ada kelas malam.." sahut Jongsuk.

"Whoaaa.. Itu pasti mengerikan, hyeong!" sahut Jin.

"Majjayo.. Kalau aku, pasti sudah pingsan di tempat.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau yang lainnya bagaimana? Apa kalian ada cerita yang mengerikan yang pernah kalian alami?" tanya Lee Joon.

Taehyung mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Silakan, Taehyung ah." sahut Lee Joon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Waktu itu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan kedua orang tuaku berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Kami menginap di sebuah hotel yang cukup besar. Aku ini agak sulit tidur cepat, dan mudah bosan. Jadi, sebelum tidur aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar hotel." sahut Taehyung.

"Hotel memang salah satu tempat yang menyeramkan di malam hari.." gumam Yoongi.

"Ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamarku, di lorong hotel aku merasakan ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan setiap aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, sesuatu yang mengikutiku juga ikut berhenti. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakangku, dan aku langsung berteriak karena ternyata ada sesosok wanita yang berlumuran darah berdiri tepat di belakangku." sahut Taehyung.

Para peserta perkemahan itu langsung bergidik ngeri semua.

"Kukira kau tidak penakut, Taehyung ah.." sahut Jin sambil bergidik ketakutan.

"Walaupun aku suka film-film dan novel-novel tentang dunia psikopat, tetap saja, melihat sosok hantu mengerikan secara langsung seperti itu membuatku menjerit kencang!" sahut Taehyung.

"Nado. Aku juga suka dengan hal-hal berbau psikopat. Tapi, aku juga pernah melihat sosok hantu mengerikan di dalam kamar mandi di hotel yang kutempati, kejadiannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu, dan aku juga menjerit ketakutan karenanya." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku juga termasuk pemberani. Dan suka menonton film-film pembunuhan. Tapi, ketika aku berlibur bersama beberapa temanku tiga tahun lalu, kami melihat seorang anak kecil, kedua matanya bolong dan dari kedua liang matanya itu mengalirkan darah sangat banyak, aku langsung pingsan di tempat saat itu juga." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Mwoya? Kau melihat hal mengerikan begitu? Pantas saja kau pingsan.. Kalau aku pasti sudah mati di tempat.." sahut Sandeul sambil bergidik.

Mereka melanjutkan saling menceritakan pengalaman mengerikan mereka, sementara Yoongi terus bertanya dalam hatinya, perlukah ia menceritakan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya semalam.

Akhirnya, Yoongi memilih diam. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15 PM.

"Ayo, semuanya kembali ke tenda masing-masing, waktunya tidur! Besok jam enam pagi kita berkumpul lagi di tengah sini dan bersama-sama mandi ke air terjun." sahut Jongsuk.

Kesepuluh bocah itu msegera berjalan masuk ke tenda masing-masing.

"Jungkook ah, bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu? Aku takut..." bisik Jimin setelah ia dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam tenda mereka.

"Aigoo.. Kau sangat penakut sekali, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Hehehe~" Jimin tersenyum melihat betapa manis Jungkook memperlakukannya.

Akhirnya, Jimin tidur sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 03.18 AM, Namjoon terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Kyungsoo masih tertidur lelap di samping Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan keluar tenda sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya, lalu sesekali menguap.

Namun, sebelum Namjoon sempat buang air kecil, ketika ia tengah menatap sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk buang air kecil, ia tiba-tiba berteriak sangat kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Namjoon langsung jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan.

Seluruh peserta perkemahan yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Namjoon segera berjalan keluar dari tenda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia berjalan keluar dari tenda. "Kau mengganggu tidurku, imma."

Dan semua mata ikut terbelalak lebar, beberapa dari mereka ikut berteriak, dan sebagian lainnya langsung menangis, ketika melihat apa yang membuat Namjoon berteriak.

Tubuh Sandeul sudah tak bernyawa.

Tergantung di pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Dengan penuh sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya, dan darah membasahi sekujur tubuh serta wajahnya.

Jin berteriak sangat kencang, "SANDEUL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sambil terus menangis. Tak menyangka nasib teman satu tendanya setragis itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi. Tepat disamping tubuh Sandeul yang tengah hancur tergantung itu. Ada seekor ular yang juga tergantung di samping Sandeul, dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur penuh dengan koyakan dan sayatan.

"Bukankah itu... Ular yang tadi mengigit Taehyung dan dibunuh Jongsuk hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jongsuk sambil menatap ular itu dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua?" sahut Taehyung sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, seolah tengah berpikir keras.

Sementara Yoongi terus terdiam sambil menatap mayat Sandeul dan ular yang tengah tergantung di hadapannya itu.

Jimin terus menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook, begitu juga Hoseok yang terus menangis di bahu Jin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **aliyasepti : salam kenal aliya :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya, semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **VnRM09 : akhirnya ya? wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw akhirnya update juga ya XD hayolo malem2 ati2 ada yg nemenin/? XD jongsuk tampan memang seperti saya #abaikan XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : tiap rabu ya hab updatenya insya allah :)  
**

 **HanaChanOke : inget dong :) wkwkw upin ipin sahabat pena ya? yg si jepang dateng ke rumah kak ros XD saya juga seneng dinotis kamu :) here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **bities : kaga usah malu sayang :) wkwkw XD wah malah bahas drama W, saya baper nih pingin nonton lg wkwkw XD hayo suara siapa hayo? :)  
**

 **umd : salam kenal umd :) ini pertama kali review ff saya ya? makasih udah mau baca ff ini {}  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Tubuh Sandeul sudah tak bernyawa.

Tergantung di pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Dengan penuh sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya, dan darah membasahi sekujur tubuh serta wajahnya.

Jin berteriak sangat kencang, "SANDEUL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sambil terus menangis. Tak menyangka nasib teman satu tendanya setragis itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi. Tepat disamping tubuh Sandeul yang tengah hancur tergantung itu. Ada seekor ular yang juga tergantung di samping Sandeul, dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur penuh dengan koyakan dan sayatan.

"Bukankah itu... Ular yang tadi mengigit Taehyung dan dibunuh Jongsuk hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jongsuk sambil menatap ular itu dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua?" sahut Taehyung sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, seolah tengah berpikir keras.

Sementara Yoongi terus terdiam sambil menatap mayat Sandeul dan ular yang tengah tergantung di hadapannya itu.

Jimin terus menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook, begitu juga Hoseok yang terus menangis di bahu Jin.

"Kita harus segera menghubungi pihak kepolisian! Ini jelas-jelas kasus pembunuhan!" sahut Namjoon setelah ia lepas dari rasa paniknya.

Jongsuk terdiam, begitu juga dengan Lee Joon.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jin ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Jongsuk dan Lee Joon.

"Area ini masih tidak terjangkau oleh provider manapun..." sahut Jongsuk.

"Kami sengaja memilih area ini sebagai area perkemahan karena udaranya masih sangat segar, dan belum tersentuh oleh banyak orang... Dan area ini belum terjangkau oleh provider manapun.."sahut Lee Joon.

"Ah! Majjayo! Sejak kemarin memang handhone kami sama sekali tidak mendapat sinyal!" Namjoon baru sadar, di area perkemahan itu tidak ada jaringan sinyal apapun.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungjae dengan panik.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, hyeong! Kumohon.." pinta Hoseok dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Tapi... Area ini sangat jauh dari jalan utama, kemarin saja kalian lihat kan? Kita butuh waktu hampir empat jam dengan menggunakan mobil dari jalan utama menuju ke sini!" sahut Jongsuk.

"Lalu, bisakah kita meminta para supir itu menjemput kita?" pinta Jimin.

"Bagaimana kita menghubungi mereka? Sinyal saja tidak ada..." sahut Jongsuk sambil berjongkok dengan ekspresi frustasi.

"Jadi.. Kita harus menunggu sampai hari kelima? Dua hari lagi mereka baru akan datang menjemput kita?" tanya Taehyung.

Jongsuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyeong! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menunggu dua hari lagi di tempat mengerikan begini!" bentak Jungkook.

"Lalu? Kau mau berjalan kaki? Ke jalan utama? Menggunakan mobil saja butuh waktu empat jam!" sahut Lee Joon.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" sahut Jin dalam isak tangisnya.

"Menunggu..." sahut Jongsuk dengan nada lemah.

"Mana mungkin kita semua bisa menunggu dengan tenang disini sementara kita tau ada hal mengerikan yang telah terjadi disini!" bentak Namjoon.

"Percuma.. Kalau kita nekat berjalan kaki pun, psikopat itu pasti bisa mengawasi gerak gerik kita dan akan mengejar kita sewaktu kita berusaha keluar dari hutan ini." sahut Yoongi.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Justru, semakin kita ingin membebaskan diri kita dari hutan ini, sang psikopat akan semakin berusaha membunuh kita." sahut Kyungsoo.

Jin dan Jimin terus menangis, sementara Taehyung menatap para peserta perkemahan itu satu per satu sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah?" tanya Lee Joon ketika ia menyadari Taehyung tengah menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Menurutku.. Bisa jadi.. pelakunya bukanlah orang lain... Tapi salah satu diantara kita.." sahut Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Jongsuk sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung, menatap balik ke arah Jongsuk.

"Suara wanita..." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Yoongi.

"Kemarin malam.. Aku tertidur agak malam karena membuat sebuah lagu di dalam tenda. Dan aku mendengar. Ada suara wanita. Tengah bersenandung.." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat serius di wajahnya.

"Jinjja, hyeong? Mengapa aku tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau sudah terlelap, imma." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau baru menceritakan pada kami?" tanya Sungjae.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusak suasana perkemahan ini." sahut Yoongi.

"Apakah pembunuhnya seorang wanita?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin.. Apakah wanita itu manusia dan ia yang membunuh Sandeul? Atau.. Justru wanita itu arwah yang bergentayangan di sekitar sini..." sahut Yoongi.

Seketika itu juga suasana menjadi sangat mencekam.

Para peserta perkemahan itu semakin merasa ketakutan.

"Aku rasa... Seluruh schedule kita harus kita batalkan. Aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi diantara kita." sahut Lee Joon.

"Majjayo. Mulai sekarang, kita harus terus berlindung dalam tenda, dan jangan ada seorangpun yang berani meninggalkan area perkemahan ini jauh-jauh!" sahut Jongsuk.

"Kalau kita berkumpul bersama, ada kemungkinan sang psikopat itu tidak akan berani bergerak." sahut Lee Joon.

"Karena sekuat apapun dia, pasti tidak akan bisa melawan kita bersebelas, itu maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jongsuk.

Akhirnya, dengan suasana penuh ketegangan, mereka mengubur jasad Sandeul sebelum matahari terbit, dan kemudian semua berkumpul di tengah tenda dengan penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Kurasa, semua schedule acara kita harus kita batalkan dan lebih baik kita semua menunggu disini bersama-sama hingga mobil van menjemput kita.."sahut Lee Joon.

"Setuju.." sahut Jongsuk.

"Aku tak menyangka... Perkemahan yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.. Berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua peserta perkemahan mulai pulas tertidur di tenda masing-masing siang itu karena tadi mereka bangun terlalu pagi ketika mendengar teriakan Namjoon.

Karena itu siang hari, dan mereka yakin sang psikopat tidak akan beraksi di siang hari, maka mereka bisa tertidur dengan pulas tanpa rasa takut yang terlalu membebani mereka.

Tiba-tiba, siang itu, Sungjae terbangun untuk buang air besar. Perutnya terasa agak mulas.

Sungjae melihat Taehyung tertidur sangat pulas di sampingnya, jadi Sungjae bergerak dengan sangat pelan untuk berjalan keluar dari tenda, takut tidur Taehyung terganggu.

Sungjae melihat, area perkemahan sangat sepi dan hening, padahal itu siang hari, pukul 01.10 PM.

Ketika Sungjae hendak berjalan mencari tempat untuk buang air, tiba-tiba saja Sungjae mendengar ada suara di sekitar area tenda.

Tubuh Sungjae membeku seketika. Ia bahkan tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Membuat Sungjae terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa, Sungjae ya?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Sungjae.

Sungjae menoleh ke belakang dan menghela nafas lega ketika melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Mengapa kau sebegitu terkejutnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku kira siapa, hyeong! Kau mengagetkanku saja, aigoo..." sahut Sungjae. Lututnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, situasinya sedang tidak aman.." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku sedang mencari tempat untuk buang air.." sahut Sungjae. "Perutku mulas, hyeong.."

"Seingatku ada danau yang tak jauh dari sini. Kurasa kau bisa kesana. Hati-hati, walau masih siang, kita tidak tahu kapan psikopat itu akan bertindak." sahut Yoongi, memperingati Sungjae.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Kau sendiri mengapa keluar dari tenda?" tanya Sungjae.

"Aku? Mencari udara segar. Di dalam tenda agak pengap siang-siang begini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau juga harus berjati-hati, hyeong.. Jangan jauh-jauh, hyeong.. Bahaya.." sahut Sungjae.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo.."

Sungjae mulai melangkah menuju ke danau yang diceritakan Yoongi barusan. Tiba-tiba Yoongi bertanya, "Atau kau mau kutemani?"

Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana.. Toh ini masih siang hari, hyeong.."

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" sahut Yoongi, diiringi anggukan kepala Sungjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Sungjae selesai buang air besar dan membersihkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara kaki di antara rerumputan, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sungjae memiringkan kepalanya. "Seperti ada suara langkah kaki menuju kesini..."

Karena itu siang hari, Sungjae tidak sedikitpun merasa takut.

"Apa Yoongi hyeong menyusulku karena mencemaskanku?" gumam Sungjae sambil meresletingkan celananya.

"Yoongi hyeong? Itu kau?" Sungjae berteriak pelan.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Mwoya?" gumam Sungjae.

Sungjae pun berjalan menjauh dari danau itu, hendak menuju ke area perkemahan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

 **BUK!**

Sebuah suara pukulan terdengar.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

Sungjae segera tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sementara darah mulai mengucur deras dari kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aigoo.. Kau masih bisa-bisanya membuat lagu di tengah suasana yang mencekam begini?" tanya Jimin ketika ia keluar dari tendanya dan melihat Yoongi tengah duduk di tengah lapangan sambil menulis beberapa lirik di notebooknya.

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Aku menemukan sebuah inspirasi, makanya aku menuliskannya di notebook ku untuk ku garap nanti sepulang dari perkemahan ini.."

Jimin terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Yoongi, lalu duduk di samping Yoongi. "Apa kau yakin.. Kita bisa kembali dengan selamat ke rumah kita, hyeong?"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Takut... Kita semua akan mati disini, hyeong.." sahut Jimin. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"Berdoalah. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

Tak lama kemudian, para peserta perkemahan lainnya mulai bangun dari tidur siang mereka dan bergabung dengan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk mengobrol akan beberapa hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waktunya makan sore.." sahut Jongsuk sore itu, pukul 04.40 PM.

Semua peserta perkemahan sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Aku tak melihat Sungjae.." sahut Jin.

"Majjayo.. Tadi ketika aku bangun tidur, tendaku sudah kosong. Sungjae dimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo! Dimana Sungjae?" tanya Lee Joon.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya sejenak. Katanya ia mau ke danau untuk buang air.. Tapi sudah tiga jam ia belum juga kembali.." sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja? Apa ia tersesat?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bagaimana jika... Psikopat itu sudah menghabisi nyawanya?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Psikopat manapun tak akan bergerak di siang hari, pabo ya.." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Setahuku, mereka memang hanya bertindak di malam hari.." sahut Taehyung.

"Whoaaaa.. Pengetahuan kalian tentang dunia psikopat cukup banyak rupanya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Di semua film tentang psikopat yang pernah ku tonton, sang psikopat biasanya memang selalu bergerak di malam hari.." sahut Yoongi.

"Selera kalian bertiga memang aneh.. Ckckckck.." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, lalu kita berpencar mencari Sungjae?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Ber.. Berpencar?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau psikopat itu menyerang kita ketika kita berpencar mencari Sungjae?"

"Majjayo.. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mencari Sungjae bersama-sama." sahut Jongsuk.

Mereka pun menikmati makan sore mereka, lalu merapikan semua peralatan makan mereka.

Pukul 05.25 PM, langit mulai agak gelap.

"Kita harus segera mencari Sungjae sebelum matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam." sahut Lee Joon.

Mereka semua pun berjalan bersama menuju ke danau yang terletak tak jauh dari area perkemahan mereka.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak sendirian atau berjauhan dari kelompok ini, araseo?" perintah Jongsuk.

"Ne, hyeong!" sahut para peserta perkemahan itu serentak.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan satu sama lain agar tiidak terpencar.

Hoseok terus menggandeng lengan Yoongi, Jimin juga terus menggandeng lengan Jungkook. Namjoon dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersampingan karena mereka masih canggung kalau harus bergandengan berdua.

Sementara Jin menggandeng erat lengan Taehyung karena Sandeul, rekan setendanya, sudah meninggal pagi tadi, dan Sungjae pun tengah menghilang sehingga Taehyung berjalan sendirian dan Jin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggandeng Taehyung agar mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Langkah demi langkah mereka tapaki sambil meneriakan nama Sungjae, namun tidak juga ada jawaban.

"Sungjae ya! Yook Sungjae!" teriak mereka bersamaan, namun tak juga ada jawaban.

Langit pun semakin gelap.

"Aku takut, Jungkook ah..." rintih Jimin pelan.

"Gwenchana, hyeong.. Kita bersebelas. Psikopat itu tidak akan berani mendekati kita karena kita beramai-ramai begini.." sahut Jungkook.

"Tetap saja feelingku merasa tidak enak.. Bagaimana kalau Sungjae sudah dihabisi psikopat itu?" sahut Jimin pelan.

"Lebih baik kita pastikan dulu bagaimana keadaan Sungjae hyeong, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mencari Sungjae, namun tetap keberadaannya tidak berhasil ditemukan juga.

Mereka sudah tiba di danau itu dan mencari di sekitaran sana, namun keberadaan Sungjae tetap tak bisa juga ditemukan.

"Kemana ia sebenarnya?" sahut Jongsuk.

"Jangan-jangan.. Ia berusaha seorang diri kabur dari sini ke jalan utama?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu.. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya seorang?" tanya Lee Joon.

"Bisa jadi! Itu hal yang cukup masuk akal.." sahut Namjoon.

"Apa ia seegois itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mungkin ia terlalu ketakutan makanya ia memilih kabur seorang diri.." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tapi mengapa ia bilang padaku ia ingin buang air?"

"Bisa jadi karena ia takut ketahuan olehmu ia ingin kabur sendirian, makanya ia membohongimu.." sahut Jin.

"Bisa jadi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah kita kembali ke tenda lagi? Ini sudah gelap.." sahut Jongsuk.

Kedelapan peserta perkemahan itu mengiyakan ucapan Jongsuk.

"Kalau benar ia kabur ke jalan utama, aopa kira-kira ia sudah selamat kembali ke kota saat ini?" tanya Hoseok kepada Yoongi.

"Molla..." sahut Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jin berteriak sambil terjatuh duduk, mengejutkan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, dan juga mengejutkan semua peserta perkemahan lainnya.

"Itu! Itu! Sung.. Sungjae!" teriak Jin dengan histeris sambil menunjuk ke atas sebuah pohon yang cukup besar tak jauh di hadapannya.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk seketika itu juga, mereka mulai ketakutan dan berteriak. Beberapa bahkan mulai menangis, termasuk Jin dan Jimin.

Tubuh Sungjae tengah tergantung di atas pohon itu. Dalam kondisi yang hancur dan sangat mengenaskan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terkoyak. Darah membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuh jasad Sungjae.

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Hoseok sambil menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **julia kie : hayoooo kira2 kenapa sandeul meninggal? :)  
**

 **VnRM09 : udah mulai berasa ya horornya? wkwkw XD kemarin camping? gimana ceritanya? horror kaga? saya kaga pernah camping jd kaga ngeri :( tp temen2 yg pernah camp bilang pasti ada aja kejadian horrornya XD  
**

 **aliyasepti : whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya aliya :) jadi malu saya, hehehe :) kalo suka genre horor, coba baca ff saya yang BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL, itu udah end kok :) sama BANGTAN FEAR STREET, sama MYSTERY OF BANGTAN VILLAGE :) semoga aja suka :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : hayoooooo, ada yang mati apa selamat semua ya mereka hmmmm? XD  
**

 **HanaChanOke : yup! klo pernah review di ff saya, saya pasti inget dong :) saya pingin sahabatan sama member apink nih wkwkw XD hayoooo sandeul kenapa hayo? :) here lanjutannya ya hana :)  
**

 **Kim yu whie : salam kenal yu :) ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya :) makasih jg udah mau nyempetin baca ff saya :) here lanjutannya ya :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jin berteriak sambil terjatuh duduk, mengejutkan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, dan juga mengejutkan semua peserta perkemahan lainnya.

"Itu! Itu! Sung.. Sungjae!" teriak Jin dengan histeris sambil menunjuk ke atas sebuah pohon yang cukup besar tak jauh di hadapannya.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk seketika itu juga, mereka mulai ketakutan dan berteriak. Beberapa bahkan mulai menangis, termasuk Jin dan Jimin.

Tubuh Sungjae tengah tergantung di atas pohon itu. Dalam kondisi yang hancur dan sangat mengenaskan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terkoyak. Darah membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuh jasad Sungjae.

"Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Hoseok sambil menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Seluruh peserta perkemahan itu kembali berteriak ketakutan dan beberapa mulai menangis.

"Sung.. Jae..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap syok ke arah tubuh Sungjae yang sudah hancur dan tak bernyawa itu.

Jongsuk langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Kurasa kita harus sevepatnya kabur kembali ke perkemahan! Bagaimana jika psikopat itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini?"

Lee Joon dan Jongsuk segera mengarahkan semua peserta perkemahan untuk kembali ke area perkemahan mereka.

Jungkook terpaksa menggendong tubuh Jimin di punggungnya karena Jimin pingsan ketika melihat tubuh Sungjae yang tergantung mengenaskan itu.

Setibanya di area perkemahan, Jungkook langsung membaringkan Jimin dalam tenda emreka, sementara beberapa dari mereka terus terduduk sambil menangis ketakutan.

Yoongi terus berusaha menenangkan Hoseok, begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang tengah berusaha menenangkan Jin.

Taehyung dan Kyungsoo sama-sama duduk dalam diam. Seolah ada berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benak mereka.

"Kita.. Harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia membaringkan Jimin dalam tenda dan berjalan keluar menghampiri area tengah perkemahan.

Lee Joon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" gumam Jongsuk.

"Mengapa... Perkemahan yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.. Harus berubah menjadi perkemahan yang mengerikan.. Seperti ucapan Taehyung dan Yoongi di hari pertama kita tiba disini?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Jongsuk dan Lee Joon bergantian. "Atau.. Jangan-jangan... Perkemahan ini hanya kedok? Bahwa sebenarnya.. Kalian berdua lah pelaku pembunuhan ini?"

Lee Joon dan Jongsuk terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lee Joon.

"Kau menuduh kami?" tanya Jongsuk.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Abaikan saja ucapanku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saking ketakutannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang bernafsu untuk makan malam.

Mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke tenda masing-masing.

Jin yang sendirian di tendanya setelah Sandeul meninggal tadi pagi meminta pindah tenda dan akhirnya Jin satu tenda dengan Namjoon, sementara Kyungsoo pindah menemani Taehyung yang kini sendirian di tenda setelah Sungjae ditemukan tak bernyawa.

"Namjoon ah.. Entah mengapa aku merasa, ucapan Taehyung tadi cukup masuk akal..." sahut Jin.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" Namjoon menatap Jin.

"Bisa saja... Jongsuk hyeong atau Lee Joon hyeong pelakunya... Atau mungkin.. Keduanya..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukankah... Hanya mereka yang tahu tentang tempat terpencil ini?" sahut Jin.

Tiba-tiba jalan pikiran Namjoon terbuka. "Masuk akal... Ucapanmu dan Taehyung masuk akal, hyeong!"

"Makanya mereka tidak mengijinkan kita pergi dari sini... Karena mereka ingin membunuh kita satu per satu disini!" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan.

Namjoon refleks memeluk tubuh Jin. "Tenang, hyeong.. Kita harus membahas ini dengan peserta lainnya dan berusaha menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik.."

Sementara di tenda Taehyung dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Taehyung seperti yang Jin ucapkan kepada Namjoon.

"Haruskah kita kabur dari sini, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika... Jongsuk hyeong dan Lee Joon hyeong mengetahui kita kabur dan mengejar kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maka kujamin, nyawa kita akan langsung dihabisi mereka.." sahut Taehyung sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Dan kau masih mengajakku untuk kabur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Bukankah kita bisa pergi tanpa mereka ketahui?" tanya Taehyung.

"Caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Yaishhh..." gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah sadar, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika Jimin akhirnya membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ada dimana?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Sepertinya Jimin masih trauma setelah melihat jasad Sungjae yang hancur itu.

"Kita sudah kembali ke tenda, tenang saja.. Selama kita bersama-sama, kita akan aman, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Siapa yang membopong tubuhku kesini?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, jinjja? Gumawo, Jungkook ah..." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Untung saja badanmu kecil, hyeong.. Jadi aku tidak terlalu terbeban menggendongmu, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook, menggoda Jimin.

"Yaishhhh!" Jimin langsung melepas pelukannya dan memukuli pelan tubuh Jungkook.

Setelah asik bercanda beberapa saat lamanya, tiba-tiba mereka tersadar bahwa mereka berada dalam situasi yang menegangkan dan bukan waktunya bagi mereka untuk bercanda.

Jungkook pun menceritakan kepada Jimin kemungkinan yang diucapkan Taehyung tadi.

"Maksudmu? Jongsuk hyeong atau Lee Joon hyeong pelakunya?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Atau bisa saja mereka berdua.." sahut Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah.. Aku takut, jinjja.." Ekspresi di wajah Jimin kembali ketakutan.

Jungkook mengusap pelan rambut Jimin. "Kita akan aman selama kita tidak berkeliaran keluar dari tenda ini sepanjang malam, hyeong.. Tenang saja.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lagu dalam tenda malam itu.

Hoseok terus menatap Yoongi yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lagu di tengah situasi mencekam seperti ini, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, sementara kedua bola matanya terus terfokus ke notebook yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Apa kau.. Sama sekali tidak takut?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya masih terfokus ke notebook di hadapannya.

Hoseok terus menatap Yoongi.

"Kau... Benar-benar tidak takut?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Kali ini Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Aku sudah sering menonton film tentang kanibal dan psikopat. Jadi aku sudah tidak asing dengan hal-hal seperti ini.."

"Seleramu sangat mengerikan, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil bergidik.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Selama kita terus bersama-sama, ku rasa psikopat itu tidak akan berani mengganggu kita. Bukankah mereka yang terenggut nyawanya adalah mereka yang berkeliaran sendirian dan terpisah dari kumpulan ini?"

"Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok pelan. "Tapi tetap saja aku takut, hyeong..."

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok. "Tubuhmu lebih besar dariku, tapi kau sepenakut ini rupanya?"

Hoseok memajukkan bibirnya beberapa milimeter. "Aku memang terlahir dengan jiwa penakut, hyeong..."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja, imma. Ada aku.."

"Gumawo, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi kembali fokus ke notebooknya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang kembali terlihat sangat serius.

" _Yoongi hyeong benar-benar sangat keren!_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Tanpa sadar, ada sedikit getaran yang terasa di dada Hoseok.

" _Apa aku.. Jatuh cinta padanya?_ " gumam batin Hoseok lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan Jin sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.13 PM, namun Jin masih juga belum bisa tertidur.

Namjoon sudah berkali-kali menguap, tapi karena melihat Jin ketakutan seperti itu, Namjoon terpaksa menemani Jin dan menahan kantuknya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kabur rasanya dari sini, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang tengah ditekuk ke atas.

Namjoon menatap Jin. Ekspresi takut di wajah manis Jin terlihat sangat jelas.

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jin, berusaha menenangkan Jin.

"Aku juga, hyeong.. Tapi.. Bukankah lebih berbahaya kalau kita terpisah dari rombongan ini?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Tapi, jika benar Jongsuk hyeong atau Lee Joon hyeong pelakunya, bukankah lebih mengerikan kalau kita ada disini bersama mereka?"

Kali ini Namjoon mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap pelan rambut halus milik Jin.

"Kalau kita terpisah dari rombongan ini, bukankah mereka lebih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabisi nyawa kita, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon. "Lalu.. Kita harus bagaimana, Namjoon ah?"

Jujur saja, ketika melihat ekspresi Jin yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa takut, detak jantung Namjoon menjadi tidak karuan.

Bibir indah berwarna kemerahan milik Jin begitu menarik perhatian Namjoon.

Namun, Namjoon sadar betul, situasinya sedang tidak mendukung baginya untuk terus terhanyut dalam imajinasi liarnya itu.

Namjoon berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sambil mengusap-usap pelan kepala Jin. "Kurasa, tetap berkumpul disini adalah hal terbaik, asal kita jangan berkeliaran sendirian..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, Namjoon ah.. Aku takut..." sahut Jin, ekspresinya sudah seperti mau menangis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sambil berbaring.. Apa itu bisa membantumu agar kau merasa sedikit lebih aman dan bisa tertidur, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin.

Mereka pun akhirnya berbaring berhadapan.

Dan tangan Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh Jin yang berada dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan Jin dari rasa takutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon berharap, waktu bisa berhenti saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam, Kyungsoo terbangun.

Kyungsoo menatap Taehyung yang terlelap, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Haruskah aku pergi dari sini?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya membangunkan Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah! Bangun, cepat!" sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

Setelah Taehyung terbangun, Kyungsoo mengajaknya kabur saat itu juga.

"Ayo kita kabur dari sini sekarang, Taehyung ah! Aku rasa semua masih terlelap.." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang kau takut kabur dari sini, hyeong.." bisik Taehyung.

"Setelah berpikir, aku rasa kabur dari sini satu-satunya cara untuk selamat.." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau psikopat itu sudah berkeliaran jam segini?" bisik Taehyung.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa mereka baru akan beraksi setelah jam dua belas malam.. Ini masih jam dua belas kurang empat puluh menit." sahut Kyungsoo. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk menjauh dari area ini, Taehyung ah.."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku.. Takut, hyeong... Aku lebih memilih beramai-ramai disini... Aku takut..."

"Ayo, ada aku! Kita berdua pasti bisa pergi dari tempat sialan ini!" ajak Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa matahari pun akhirnya bersinar.

Ketika Jimin baru saja membuka kedua bola matanya, terdengar suara teriakan dari luar sana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jungkook refleks terbangun.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat. Perasaannya berkata ada sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Itu bukannya suara Lee Joon hyeong?" tanya Hoseok yang juga baru saja terbangun ketika mendengar teriakan itu.

"Sepertinya.." sahut Yoongi.

Semua peserta perkemahan yang berada dalam tenda segera keluar.

Dan lagi-lagi...

Pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan terpampang dengan sangat jelas di hadapan mereka.

Dengan tubuh Lee Joon yang terjatuh duduk tak jauh dari sebuah pohon besar di sekitar area perkemahan itu.

Di salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup tebal di pohon besar itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tergantung, bersimbah darah. Tak bernyawa.

Kedua bola matanya sudah hilang dari liang matanya, membuat kedua liang matanya dan seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi darah.

Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka sayatan.

Dan yang lebih mengenaskannya adalah...

Di tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergantung tak bernyawa itu, tidak ada kedua kaki ataupun kedua tangannya.

Karena potongan kedua kaki dan potongan kedua tanganya.. Tergantung di ranting-ranting yang agak kecil yang berada di bawah ranting besar itu.

Bau anyir darah tercium dengan sangat kuat di area itu.

"Hoeeeeeeeeekkkksss..." Jin langsung muntah saat itu juga karena takut dan mual.

Wajah Jimin menjadi sangat pucat, sementara Hoseok sudah terkapar pingsan dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Taehyung. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : next target is jimin/? XD  
**

 **Guest : anyway yg bikin ide perkemahan itu saya loh krn saya yg bikin plot ini/? wkwkw XD MONYET WKWKW KOK SAYA MAU NGAKAK YA BACANYA XD ada2 aja imajinasimu nak guest/? :D tarzannya lg laper butuh makan daging orang/?  
**

 **WonuWaifeu17 : wonuuuu darimana aja? kangen tau {} apa kabar btw? alhamdulillah kalo kamu bilang serem mah jadi terhura saya, soalnya saya ini masih belum ahli kalo bikin ff horor tuh :'( wah modus meluk2 yoongi hyeong wkwkw XD  
**

 **aliyasepti : WHOAAAAA :) makasih byk pujiannya aliya sayang :) duh dibilang berbakat saya jadi malu, asli loh saya masih minder kadang kalo mau post ff tuh :'( tapi alhamdulillah kalo ada yang suka sama ff saya :)  
**

 **bities : dulu conan saya suka baca, tp sejak tamat SMA udah kaga pernah baca lagi XD kindaichi juga dulu saya baca :) saya gara2 baca kindaichi pernah kaga bisa tidur 3 hari gara2 kebayang2 gambar mayatnya -_- malu2in bgt ya? XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Di salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup tebal di pohon besar itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tergantung, bersimbah darah. Tak bernyawa.

Kedua bola matanya sudah hilang dari liang matanya, membuat kedua liang matanya dan seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi darah.

Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka sayatan.

Dan yang lebih mengenaskannya adalah...

Di tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergantung tak bernyawa itu, tidak ada kedua kaki ataupun kedua tangannya.

Karena potongan kedua kaki dan potongan kedua tanganya.. Tergantung di ranting-ranting yang agak kecil yang berada di bawah ranting besar itu.

Bau anyir darah tercium dengan sangat kuat di area itu.

"Hoeeeeeeeeekkkksss..." Jin langsung muntah saat itu juga karena takut dan mual.

Wajah Jimin menjadi sangat pucat, sementara Hoseok sudah terkapar pingsan dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Taehyung. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Taehyung.

"Pasti pelakunya memang ada di dekat sini! Atau memang.. Salah satu di antara kita.." sahut Yoongi sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Hoseok yang pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Lee Joon dan Jongsuk.

"Mengapa kalian semua menatapku?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Lee Joon hyeong yang berteriak kali ini, berarti pelakunya bukan dia.." sahut Namjoon.

"Bisa saja ia pelakunya dan berpura-pura ketakutan agar tidak dituduh!" sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa kalian jadi menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Lee Joon ketika menyadari kini semua peserta perkemahan yang tersisa tengah menatapnya dan Jongsuk dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalau bukan kalian, lalu siapa lagi? Hanya kalian yang tahu lokasi terpencil ini!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kami juga ketakutan asal kalian tahu!" sahut Lee Joon.

Kulit putih pucat milik Jongsuk makin terlihat pucat kali ini. "Apa benar... Ada psikopat gila yang berkeliaran di sini?"

"Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jongsuk.

"Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kali ini Jongsuk mulai lepas kendali atas emosinya.

Suasana hening seketika. Jongsuk, yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang, kali ini mulai terlihat emosi.

Lee Joon pun terkejut melihat ekspresi Jongsuk kali itu.

"Kalau memang aku pelakunya, mengapa tidak kuhabisi kalian secara langsung? Bukankah kalian tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini?" tanya Jongsuk sambil berusaha mengatur emosinya.

Semua peserta terus terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Lee Joon.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, suasana menjadi sangat hening.

"Menurutku, ketimbang menuduh siapa pelakunya diantara kita, sepertinya yang terpenting saat ini adalah memperkuat keamanan.. Jangan ada yang keluar dari area ini sendirian, mengerti?" sahut Lee Joon. "Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan sejak kemarin, jangan pernah pergi sendirian atau nyawa kalian taruhannya!"

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

Beberapa peserta perkemahan yang tersisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan kini Lee Joon menatap Taehyung.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo keluar dari tenda semalam hingga nasibnya senaas ini?" tanya Lee Joon.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Semalam, ia tiba-tiba mengajakku kabur bersama. Ia bilang... Ia tidak tahan harus merasa ketakutan seperti ini..."

Semua tatapan kini menatap Taehyung.

"Lalu? Mengapa hanya ia yang berakhir tragis begini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku... Tidak mau mengikutinya kabur dari sini.. Aku tahu, justru aku tidak akan selamat jika aku pergi dari sini. Berdiam disni bersama kalian justru jalan yang terbaik untuk selamat.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, aku bahkan memohon agar ia menemaniku saja di tenda, tapi ia bilang ia benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri disini, makanya ia memilih untuk kabur.." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkan aku ataupun Lee Joon hyeong? Kami kan bisa membantumu mencegah Kyungsoo!" sahut Jongsuk.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongsuk. "Kami berpikir, kalian berdua pelakunya! Makanya Kyungsoo berjalan sangat pelan agar tidak diketahui kalian bahwa ia pergi dari sini!"

Suasana kembali hening seketika.

Jongsuk memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Lee Joon.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar mencurigai kami?" tanya Jongsuk sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Besok hari terakhir perkemahan ini berlangsung. Mobil van itu akan datang kesini menjemput kita. Akan kami buktikan bahwa kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Besok kita bisa pulang dari tempat mengerikan ini dan kami akan memulangkan kalian ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat, jadi kumohon, seharian ini hingga besok pagi, jangan ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran sendirian lagi, araseo?" sahut Lee Joon dengan ekspresi sangat serius.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali ke tenda masing-masing untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DUA JAM SEBELUM SANDEUL MENINGGAL**_

 _Malam sudah semakin larut._

 _Pukul 11.13 PM, Sandeul terbangun karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar tenda._

 _"Uh? Nugu?" gumam Sandeul sambil mengucek pelan kedua matanya._

 _Sandeul berencana ingin membangunkan Jin untuk menemaninya, namun Jin terlihat tertidur sangat lelap dengan earphone masih menempel di kedua lubang telinganya._

 _Toh, suara yang memanggilnya itu adalah suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Jadi, untuk apa Sandeul harus merasa takut?_

 _Sandeul berjalan keluar tenda dan menemui pria yang memanggilnya itu._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Sandeul._

 _"Sejak tadi sore, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. Apa bisa kau ikut sebentar bersamaku?" tanya pria itu._

 _"Ikut kemana? Ini sudah malam..." sahut Sandeul._

 _"Kudengar, udara malam di hutan sangat menyegarkan.." sahut pria itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengajakmu terlalu jauh, hanya di sekitar sini saja.."_

 _"Araseo.. Kajja~" sahut Sandeul sambil merapatkan jaketnya karena udara malam itu sangat dingin._

 _Mereka berjalan-jalan sejenak sambil membahas beberapa hal._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari area perkemahan..._

 _ **BUK!**_

 _"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

 _Pria itu, diam-diam, dari belakang Sandeul, memegang sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat tajam dan langsung saja memukul kepala Sandeul dengan sangat keras hingga kepala Sandeul langsung mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak._

 _"Arrrghhhhhhhhhh.." Sandeul terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang bocor itu._

 _Pria itu berdiri di dekat Sandeul, sambil menatap ke arah Sandeul dengan sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan._

 _"Mengapa kau... Arghhhh... Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" pekik Sandeul._

 _"Karena kau membuatku kesal hari ini.. Dan aku paling benci jika ada yang membuatku kesal.." sahut pria itu dengan nada sangat dingin._

 _"Kau..." sahut Sandeul dengan nada lemah. Tubuhnya semakin lemah karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari kepalanya._

 _Dan pria itu, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya._

 _Sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang sangat tajam._

 _Sambil menyeringai, pria itu berjongkok dan menatap Sandeul._

 _"Kau.. Mau.. Apa lagi?" tanya Sandeul denga kesadaran yang semakin menurun._

 _"Aku? Ingin mendengarkanmu berteriak kesakitan... Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan adalah melodi yang sangat indah di telingaku.." sahut pria itu sambil menyeringai._

 _"An... dwe..."_

 _Sebelum Sandeul sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pisau lipat itu sudah menyayat pipi kirinya._

 _"ARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Membuat darah segar berwarna merah menetes dari luka sayatan di pipi kiri Sandeul._

 _Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semua teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sandeul._

 _"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu.. Karena kita di tengah hutan, dan area ini cukup jauh dari area perkemahan.." sahut pria itu._

 _"Psikopat.. Gila... Kau.. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _Sayatan lainnya mendarat di hidung Sandeul kali ini._

 _Dan pria itu terus menambah sayatan-sayatan di wajah Sandeul sambil menyeringai puas karena teriakan Sandeul terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya._

 _"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Darah mulai membasahi seluruh wajah Sandeul._

 _Dan kini, tangan pria itu mulai turun ke tubuh Sandeul._

 _Pria itu membuka jaket dan kaos yang dikenakan Sandeul, lalu ia mulai asik menyayat-nyayat bagian dada Sandeul dengan nikmatnya, seolah ia tengah asik bercinta._

 _Sementara teriakan Sandeul semakin melemah akibat kesadarannya yang semakin menurun._

 _Setelah puas bermain dengan area dada Sandeul, ia langsung, tanpa ampun, menusukkan pisau lipat kecil yang sangat tajam itu ke perut Sandeul._

 _Lalu, ia mencabut pisau itu, membuat darah mengalir sangat deras dari lubang bekas tusukan itu._

 _Dan pria itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati rintihan Sandeul dan bau darah yang menyengat itu._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Sandeul benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Saat itulah, pria itu dengan asiknya menyayat urat nadi di pergelangan tangan Sandeul, dan darah pun semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Sandeul._

 _Setelah memastikan Sandeul sudah tidak bernafas, ia menyeret tubuh Sandeul ke area perkemahan._

 _Namun, ternyata mayat ular yang tadi menggigit Taehyung dan dibunuh Jongsuk itu ikut terseret bersama dengan tubuh Sandeul._

 _Jadi, pria itu sekalian menyayat-nyayat mayat ular yang sudah mati itu, lalu menggantungkan mayat ular dan tubuh Sandeul di atas pohon dekat area perkemahan._

 _"Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan artistik..." gumam pria itu sambil menyeringai menatap mayat Sandeul dan ular yang tergantung mengenaskan di hadapannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong.. Apa benar bukan Jongsuk hyeong atau Lee Joon hyeong pelakunya?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Molla, Jungkook ah... Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi harus melihat mayat-mayat mengenaskan begitu.. Aku ingin tidur saja rasanya seharian ini agar besok segera tiba dan kita bisa kembali dengan mobil van itu..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jimin, menenangkan sunbaenya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi masuk ke dalam tenda Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Uh? Yoongi hyeong? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku boleh kan disini sejenak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan tendamu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Hoseok tertidur pulas.. Sangaaaat pulas. Sampai mendengkur. Sementara aku harus membuat lagu. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengar dengkuran Hoseok." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya swagnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuat lagu di alam terbuka? Bukankah biasanya lebih menginspirasi?" sahut Jungkook.

"Aku takut. Psikopat sialan itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Bagaimana kalau ia menghabisiku ketika melihatku duduk sendirian di luar sana?" sahut Yoongi.

"Benar juga katamu, hyeong. Tapi, bukankah pernah kau bilang akan menyenangkan kalau perkemahan ini menjadi semacam survival game menghindari psikopat?" tanya Jimin.

"Taehyung hyeong dan Kyungsoo hyeong juga pernah berkata begitu kan.." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam.

"Justru karena itu, aku jadi semakin takut. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi korban atas ucapan tidak bertanggung jawabnya. Bagaimana jika psikopat sialan itu tengah mengincarku dan Taehyung saat ini karena sempat mendengar ucapan kami tentang serunya survival semacam itu?" sahut Yoongi.

"Ah! Majjayo! Itu masuk akal, hyeong.. Setelah Kyungsoo hyeong, maka target sasaran berikutnya dari psikopat gila itu kemungkinan adalah kau dan Taehyung.." sahut Jimin.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan berkeliaran sendirian..." sahut Yoongi.

"Baiklan, silakan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sebagai composer di tenda ini.." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin tengah tertidur dengan sangat lelap siang itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

Trauma yang dialami Jin semakin parah setelah melihat mayat Kyungsoo pagi tadi.

Namjoon harus terus mengusap pelan rambut Jin sampai akhirnya Jin bisa terlelap.

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin yang sangat manis yang tengah terlelap itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran di benak Namjoon.

"Kalau bukan Jongsuk hyeong atau Lee Joon hyeong, lalu siapa? Peserta lainnya? Mana mungkin!" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasa sangat ketakutan, tapi melihat Jin selemah itu, Namjoon mau tidak mau harus terlihat kuat untuk menenangkan teman satu tendanya itu.

"Atau.. Memang ada psikopat gila yang berkeliaran di hutan ini?" gumam Namjoon lagi.

Tiba-tiba, perut Namjoon terasa sangat lapar. Dan snack miliknya sudah habis.

Namjoon ingat, ada banyak snack yang dibawa Hoseok, jadi Namjoon pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukan Jin di tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari tendanya dan menuju tenda Hoseok.

Ketika Namjoon masuk, ia terkejut karena Hoseok tengah tertidur pulas sendirian dalam tenda itu.

"Uh? Kemana Yoongi hyeong?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon akhirnya memilih menuju ke tenda Taehyung.

Ketika Namjoon berjalan masuk, Taehyung juga tengah tertidur lelap sendirian.

"Mengapa mereka semua bisa tidur selelap itu dalam keadaan begini?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon pun masuk ke dalam tenda Jungkook dan terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi ada disana.

"Kau disini rupanya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku berniat meminta snack kepada Hoseok, tapi barusan ketika kau ke tendanya, ia sedang terlelap sendirian di sana." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku ada snack di tasku. Kau mau, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Gumawo, Jimin ah.. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat kelaparan." sahut Namjoon.

Untung tenda Jungkook dan Jimin cukup luas, jadi bisa menampung keempat bocah itu di dalam sana.

Tak lama setelah berbincang-bincang, Yoongi berkata, "Aku akan ke tendaku sebentar. Ada yang harus ku ambil di tasku."

Lalu Yoongi berjalan keluar menuju ke tendanya.

"Ia masih bisa membuat lagu dalam suasana begini? Ckckckck.. Ia benar-benar luar biasa!" sahut Namjoon setelah Yoongi berjalan keluar dari tenda Jungkook.

"Aku juga heran, mengapa ia bisa setenang itu.." sahut Jimin.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ketika Namjoon akan kembali ke tendanya untuk menemani Jin yang mungkin saja sudah terbangun, Yoongi kembali masuk ke tenda Jungkook.

"Hoseok masih tidur, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu, Namjoon segera menuju ke tendanya dan ternyata Jin masih terlelap disana.

Setelah perutnya merasa kenyang, Namjoon pun akhirnya ikut terlelap di samping Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SATU JAM SEBELUM SUNGJAE MENINGGAL**_

 _Baru saja Sungjae selesai buang air besar dan membersihkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara kaki di antara rerumputan, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya._

 _Sungjae memiringkan kepalanya. "Seperti ada suara langkah kaki menuju kesini..."_

 _Karena itu siang hari, Sungjae tidak sedikitpun merasa takut._

 _"Apa Yoongi hyeong menyusulku karena mencemaskanku?" gumam Sungjae sambil meresletingkan celananya._

 _"Yoongi hyeong? Itu kau?" Sungjae berteriak pelan._

 _Namun tak ada jawaban._

 _"Mwoya?" gumam Sungjae._

 _Sungjae pun berjalan menjauh dari danau itu, hendak menuju ke area perkemahan._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja._

 _ **BUK!**_

 _Sebuah suara pukulan terdengar._

 _"Arghhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _Sungjae segera tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sementara darah mulai mengucur deras dari kepalanya._

 _Pria itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan. Sambil menatap tubuh Sungjae yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang dibasahi oleh darah segar._

 _Pria itu berjongkok, lalu menyentuh darah segar itu dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _Jari telunjuknya yang kini berwarna merah itu didekatkan ke hidungnya._

 _"Bau yang paling kusukai di dunia ini..." sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai._

 _Pria itu kembali menatap Sungjae._

 _"Cih.. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri? Mana seru kalau aku menyiksanya tanpa mendengar jeritannya?" gumam pria itu._

 _Pria itu memegang tangan Sungjae dan berusaha merasakan denyut nadi Sungjae._

 _"Ia masih hidup.. Hanya saja sudah tidak sadarkan diri.." gumam pria itu._

 _Pria itu segera mengelurakan pisau lipat kecil itu dari sakunya, lalu mulai menyayat-nyayat wajah Sungjae, membuat darah merah segar seketika itu juga mengalir dari wajah Sungjae._

 _"Cih! Padahal akan lebih seru kalau aku mendengar jeritannya..." gumam pria itu lagi._

 _Namun, karena ia begitu suka dengan bau darah segar, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya._

 _Setelah puas menyayat-nyayat wajah Sungjae, pria itu mulai dengan asiknya membuat beberapa sayatan di leher Sungjae._

 _Lagi-lagi, darah merah segar itu mengalir dari balik kulit leher Sungjae yang tersayat._

 _"Bau yang paling menyegarkan di dunia ini..." sahut pria itu sambil berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati aroma darah segar yang tengah mengalir keluar dari balik kulit Sungjae._

 _Setelah itu, pria itu mulai menyayat-nyayat tangan dan kaki Sungjae, lalu merobek kulit perut Sungjae, membuat darah mengalir dengan sangat deras dari perut Sungjae, membasahi tanah di sekitarnya._

 _Dan terakhir, pria itu menusuk-nusukkan pisau lipat kecil yang sangat tajam itu ke dada Sungjae, berkali-kali, demi memuaskan hasrat psikopatnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jin membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap wajah Namjoon yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Namjoon juga tertidur rupanya?" gumam Jin.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan Jin seakan tidak mau lepas dari wajah tampan milik Namjoon.

Jantung Jin semakin berdetak semakin cepat.

" _Apa aku.. Jatuh cinta pada pria satu ini?_ " gumam batin Jin sambil terus menatap wajah Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Namjoon ah?" sapa Jin ketika Namjoon membuka kedua matanya.

"Uh? Kau juga sudah bangun, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Namjoon lagi. "Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?"

Jin lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, Namjoon ah.. Gumawo.."

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Dahengiya..."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar tenda karena mendengar di luar sana sudah cukup ramai.

Jungkook dan Jimin sedang memasak air panas di atas api unggun kecil, karena mereka berniat untuk memasak ramyeon untuk mereka makan sore itu.

"Jin hyeong, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Namjoon dan Jin keluar dari tenda mereka.

"Kondisimu bagaimana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Gwenchana.. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.. Kalau kau, Jimin ah?" tanya Jin.

Jimin tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile yang sangat manis miliknya. "Aku juga sudah jauh lebih baik, hyeong.."

"Malam ini.. Hanya tinggal malam ini.. Setelah malam ini berlalu, besok kita semua akan selamat, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menghampiri keempat bocah itu.

"Majjayo.. Hanya tinggal malam ini.. Setelah malam ini lewat, semua rasa takut kita akan segera menghilang.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi hyeong dan Hoseok ada dimana? Mereka masih tertidur?" tanya Namjoon.

"Molla.. Yoongi hyeong tadi tertidur di tenda kami.. Kalau Hoseok hyeong, kurasa ia masih terlelap di tendanya.." sahut Jimin.

"Yoongi hyeong tertidur di tendamu?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkan Hoseok, ia sudah terlalu lama tertidur.." sahut Namjoon.

Setibanya di depan tenda Hoseok, Namjoon mengintip ke dalam, namun tenda itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Namjoon kembali menghampiri keempat bocah itu. "Hoseok tidak ada di tendanya.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jin.

"Majjayo.. Tendanya kosong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku dari tadi tidak melihat Hoseok hyeong sama sekali.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kami juga..." sahut Jimin. "Aku dan Jungkook sudah disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan kami sama sekali tidak melihat Hoseok hyeong keluar dari tendanya."

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari tenda Jungkook dan Jimin, lalu menghampiri kelima bocah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hoseok mana? Ia masih tidur?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ia tidak ada di tendanya." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi, kami tidak menemukan dimana Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mwoya?" sahut Yoongi. "Maksudmu.. Hoseok menghilang?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : hoseok dimana hayo? :)  
**

 **aliyasepti : ciye yg baper XD wkwkw namjin shipper ya? ciye shipper mommy sama daddy nya bangtan :) anyway thx a lot for liking this ff :)  
**

 **chaeun97 : salam kenal eun ah~ kayaknya ini pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot for reading and liking this ff :)  
**

 **peachimine : CHANCHAN? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ DARIMANA AJA? KANGEN TAU :'(  
**

 **HanaChanOke : kalo jimin mati seru kayaknya/? XD siapa hayo? pairing terselubung nih/? XD iya disini hoseok ke yoongi jimin ke jungkook XD kamu juga semangat ya hana :)  
**

* * *

 **NOTE: CUMA MAU NGASIHTAU, FF INI AKAN END DI CHAPTER 10 YA :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari tenda Jungkook dan Jimin, lalu menghampiri kelima bocah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hoseok mana? Ia masih tidur?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ia tidak ada di tendanya." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi, kami tidak menemukan dimana Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mwoya?" sahut Yoongi. "Maksudmu.. Hoseok menghilang?"

"Hoseok? Menghilang?" tanya Lee Joon, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang keenam bocah itu.

Keenam bocah itu menoleh ke arah Lee Joon dan Jongsuk yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ne, hyeong.." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

"Tadi siang ketika aku ke tenda Hoseok, ia sedang tertidur lelap sendirian, makanya aku membiarkannya tertidur..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mengapa ia sendirian? Kau dimana, Yoongi?" tanya Jongsuk sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku berada di tenda Jungkook dan Jimin." sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo. Yoongi hyeong ada di tenda kami.. Ia bahkan tertidur di tenda kami.." sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa kau tertidur di tenda Jungkook dan Jimin, bukannya menjaga Hoseok di tendamu?" tanya Lee Joon.

"Hoseok mendengkur. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada yang mendengkur begitu, hyeong." jawab Yoongi. "Aku tidak sengaja tertidur di tenda mereka, padahal niatku ke sana untuk membuat lagu."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Kau masih bisa membuat lagu di tengah suasana setegang ini?"

Yoongi menatap balik ke arah Taehyung. "Aku bisa membuat lagu dalam situasi apapun, imma."

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Jadi, yang terakhir kali melihat Hoseok adalah Namjoon?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sejenak, lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak! Bukan aku! Yoongi hyeong! Ia tadi sempat kembali ke tenda setelah aku keluar dari tenda mereka, ya kan?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo."

"Lalu, ketika kau ke tendamu, apa Hoseok hyeong masih ada disana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Ia masih tertidur lelap, makanya aku kembali ke tendamu."

"Jadi, Yoongi yang terakhir kali melihat Hoseok?" tanya Lee Joon.

"Apa ada suara aneh atau kejadian apa yang kalian dengar setelah Yoongi keluar terakhir kali dari tendanya?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Aku tertidur di tendaku, jadi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku juga kembali ke tendaku dan tertidur di sana bersama Jin hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku, Jungkook, dan Yoongi hyeong sempat mengobrol, lalu tertidur sejenak.. Dan kami tidak mendengar apapun.." sahut Jimin.

"Lalu, kemana Hoseok?" tanya Jongsuk sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JUNG HOSEOK! JUNG HOSEOK!"

"HOSEOK AH!"

"HOSEOK HYEONG! KAU DIMANA?"

Keenam bocah itu, bersama dengan Jongsuk dan Lee Joon, berteriak keras memanggil nama Hoseok sambil mencari keberadaan Hoseok di hutan sekitar area perkemahan.

Matahari hampir terbenam, tapi Hoseok belum juga mereka temukan.

Namjoon mulai merasa sangat panik, apalagi karena Hoseok sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya sejak lama.

"Dimana Hoseok? Dmana dia?" sahut Namjoon dengan bola mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang, Namjoon ah.. Kau harus tenang.." Jin berusaha menenangkan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hyeong? Hoseok sudah dekat denganku selama dua tahun dan ia menghilang di tengah situasi berbahaya seperti ini! Bagaimana aku bisa merasa tenang?" sahut Namjoon dengan nada meninggi.

Keheningan terjadi seketika.

Ini pertama kalinya, mereka semua melihat Namjoon hilang kendali.

"Hoseok ah... Kau dimana, Jung Hoseok?!" teriak Namjoon sambil berlutut di atas tanah, mengabaikan tanah yang mulai mengotori celana bagian lututnya.

"Namjoon ah..." Jin berjongkok dan memeluk Namjoon dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon pasrah berada dalam pelukan Jin. Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dan air mata mulai menetes.

"Hyeong..." Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba.

"Jung Hoseok.. Dimana ia sebenarnya?" sahut Yoongi sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka memutuskan segera kembali ke area perkemahan karena langit sudah semakin gelap.

"Jung Hoseok..." sahut Namjoon dengan lirih sambil terduduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon besar yang agak panjang.

Jin selalu setia berada di samping Namjoon, berusaha menenangkan Namjoon.

Sementara Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung, sedang asik berbincang-bincang bertiga di dekat api unggun.

Yoongi terduduk sendirian tak jauh dari tempat Namjoon dan Jin duduk. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir.

Lee Joon dan Jongsuk tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka santap di malam terakhir mereka di hutan itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang terakhir kali melihat Hoseok hyeong adalah Yoongi hyeong, ya kan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh ya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Jimin.

"Yoongi hyeong yang terakhir kali melihat Hoseok hyeong, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuktikan hal itu.. Sementara Hoseok hyeong menghilang setelah Yoongi hyeong ke tendanya.. Begitu kan kejadian siang tadi?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Ah, kau tadi tertidur di tendamu makanya kau tidak tahu apa-apa ya?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan aku tidak mendengar ada suara apapun. Kalau ada suara aneh, aku pasti terbangun. Kupingku cukup sensitif."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian. "Tidakkah ini terdengar janggal?"

"Maksudmu... Yoongi hyeong? Yang menculik Hoseok hyeong hingga menghilang seperti ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya selain Yoongi hyeong? Bukankah ia yang terakhir kali menemui Hoseok hyeong di tendanya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Ucapanmu ada benarnya, hyeong!"

"Lalu.. Bisa jadi juga pelakunya diantara Jongsuk hyeong dan Lee Joon hyeong kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Kalau Yoongi hyeong tidak berbohong dan mengatakan ia benar-benar melihat Hoseok hyeong masih terlelap di tendanya siang tadi, berarti pelakunya diantara kedua hyeong itu.. Tapi.. Ada kemungkinan justru saat Yoongi hyeong sempat kembali ke tendanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia kembali ke tenda kami, saat itulah ia mengajak Hoseok hyeong pergi ke suatu tempat dan menculiknya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Dan jujur saja.. Kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi... Selama ketiga mayat teman-teman kita kemarin ditemukan, ekspresi Yoongi hyeong terlihat sangat datar... Seolah tidak terlalu terkejut.." sahut Jimin.

"Ia bahkan masih sempat terpikirkan untuk membuat lagu di tengah suasana berbahaya begini.." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar tatapan.

"Ada yang aneh, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya sebuah suara yang agak berat, yang membuat ketiga bocah itu membeku di tempat seketika.

"Yoon.. Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Jimin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya berdetak sangat tidak karuan.

"Apa yang aneh?" sahut Yoongi, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang ketiga bocah itu.

"Sejak kapan.. Kau disini, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Baru saja. Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi datar dan santai seperti biasanya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kami bahas barusan?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setibanya aku disini, aku hanya mendengar Taehyung berkata ada yang aneh. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

" _Apa benar ia tidak mendengar apapun?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyeong.. Aneh sekali, mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begini.." sahut Taehyung, berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan sebelum Jimin dan Jungkook kelepasan bicara.

"Adakah yang tidak aneh degan semua kejadian selama kita berada disini?" sahut Yoongi. "Semua keanehan terjadi disini.. Ada yang aneh dengan Bangtan Camp ini.."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Menyesal mengikuti perkemahan ini..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan malam, semua peserta perkemahan yang tersisa diwajibkan masuk ke dalam tenda dan jangan ada yang berkeliaran.

"Besok siang, mobil van akan segera menjemput kita! Kalian harus memastikan diri kalian masing-masing aman malam ini agar besok kita bisa kembali dengan selamat!" sahut Jongsuk.

"Jangan ada yang nekat berkeliaran kalau ingin nyawa kalian selamat, araseo?" sahut Lee Joon.

Semua peserta perkemahan yang tersisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Ah, tidak semua!

Ada satu orang yang terdiam tanpa menjawab ataupun memberikan reaksi.

Kim Namjoon.

Jongsuk dan Lee Joon kembali ke kemah mereka, begitu juga dengan semua peserta perkemahan lainnya.

Namun, baru saja Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam tendanya, Namjoon bukannya ikut berjalan masuk, ia justru berlari menjauh dari tenda itu, menuju ke tengah hutan.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menyelamatkan Hoseok! Aku yakin psikopat sialan itu baru akan beraksi tengah malam! Hoseok pasti baru ditahan di suatu tempat dan mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya!_ " teriak batin Namjoon sambil berlari kencang, menghiraukan semua teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"NAMJOON HYEONG! BERHENTI!"

"KIM NAMJOON!"

"KIM NAMJOON, KEMBALI!"

Jin, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung terus berteriak memanggil Namjoon. Sementara Yoongi yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam tendanya tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Tentu saja, Namjoon mengabaikan semua panggilan itu. Hanya keselamatan Hoseok yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ada di benaknya.

Jongsuk dan Lee Joon yang mendengar keributan itu segera berjalan keluar tenda.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Namjoon hyeong! Ia berlari sendirian ke dalam hutan!" sahut Jimin dengan nada panik.

"Yaishhhh! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ada yang berkeliaran sendirian lagi malam ini!" gerutu Lee Joon dengan eskpresi kesal di wajahnya.

Jongsuk menatap keempat bocah itu.

"Kembalilah ke tenda kalian masing-masing... Kalau kita ikut menyusul Namjoon, nyawa kita juga akan terancam. Lebih baik kita iklaskan kepergiannya daripada korban harus semakin bertambah..." sahut Jongsuk.

"Tapi hyeong!" Jin berusaha membantah.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Namjoon? Silakan pergi menyusulnya! Aku sudah lelah menangani ini semua. Aku juga ingin selamat, araseo?" sahut Lee Joon dengan ekspresi kesal.

Semua terdiam. Ucapan Lee Joon ada benarnya.

"Aku... Harus bagaimana? Namjoon ottoke?" sahut Jin dengan anda lirih.

"Aku... Juga tidak berani menyusul Namjoon hyeong..." sahut Jimin dengan nada takut.

"Nado..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga.. Ingin selamat..." sahut Taehyung pelan.

Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata indah milik Jin ketika mereka berempat memutuskan kembali ke dalam tenda.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berkumpul di tenda Jungkook dan Jimin. Untung saja tenda mereka paling luas diantara tenda lainnya.

Dan ketiga bocah itu pun berusaha menenangkan Jin yang mulai menangisi Namjoon setibanya mereka di dalam tenda itu.

"Namjoon ah.. Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin dalam isak tangisnya.

"Kau... Mulai jatuh cinta pada Namjoon hyeong kah, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jujur saja, Jungkook merasa cukup aneh melihat Jin yang sebegitu histerisnya melihat kepergian Namjoon barusan.

Jin perlahan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo... Hyeong..." Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata Jimin melihat Jin sesedih itu karena Jin begitu mencintai Namjoon.

Taehyung perlahan mengusap pelan kepala Jin. "Himnae, hyeong..."

Tiba-tiba, seolah baru tersadar, Jimin bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong.. Dimana Yoongi hyeong? Mengapa ia tidak keluar ketika mendengar kita meneriakan nama Namjoon hyeong?"

Semua tatapan terarah kepada Jimin.

"Majjayo.. Yoongi hyeong! Mengapa ia tidak menahan Namjoon hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon terus berlari di tengah kegelapan di hutan itu sambil terus meneriakan nama Hoseok.

"JUNG HOSEOK! KAU DIMANA, JUNG HOSEOK?"

Beberapa ranting pohon di dalam hutan itu berduri, dan membuat pipi Namjoon tergores sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Namun, Namjoon sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Bagi Namjoon, keberadaan Hoseok yang terpenting saat itu.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pipinya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

Namjoon terus berlari sambil meneriakan nama Hoseok di tengah kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhhhh..."

Sebuah rintihan desahan terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah tua kecil di tengah hutan itu.

"Hhhhh... Hhhhh..."

Hoseok akhirnya berhasil membuka kedua matanya dan tersadar dari pingsannya.

" _Aku... Dimana?_ " gumam batinnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya hanya dengan menggerakan kedua bola matanya.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan nyeri. Nyaris tidak bisa digerakan.

"Aku.. Dimana..." gumamnya pelan, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

Hanya ada dirinya seorang dalam rumah tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai itu.

"Aku.. Dimana?" gumamnya lagi sambil berusaha menggerakan kaki dan tangannya.

Matanya terasa perih karena darah yang sempat masuk ke dalam matanya dan kini sudah mengering.

Nyeri di kepalanya benar-benar membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Tetesan darah yang menetes dari kepalanya dan membasahi sudut kiri wajahnya sudah mengering, namun luka bekas pukulan di kepalanya itu benar-benar masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Hoseok berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, namun rasa sakit itu membuatnya tak bisa mengingat apa sebenarnya yang tengah menimpanya.

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhhh..." Hoseok kembali merintih.

Dan tiba-tiba, samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar sebuah suara.

"JUNG HOSEOK! KAU DIMANA, HOSEOK AH! JAWAB AKU! JEBAL!"

"Nam.. Hhhh.. Nam... Joon?" gumam Hoseok pelan.

Hoseok ingin berteriak, mengatakan ia ada di dalam sana. Namun apa daya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa bersuara dengan keras, apalagi bergerak untuk meminta pertolongan!

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

Suara teriakan Namjoon terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Namjoon ah... Aku.. Hhhhh... Disini..." gumam Hoseok pelan.

Dan tak lama kemudian.

 **GUBRAK!**

Pintu rumah tua itu terbuka lebar.

Debu bertebaran ketika pintu itu terbuka secara paksa.

Dan samar-samar, Hoseok bisa melihat sosok itu.

Berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nam... Joon.. ah..." gumam Hoseok pelan.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Hoseok.

"Hoseok ah! Hoseok ah! Kau kenapa? Kau masih hidup? Kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Namjoon sambil berjongkok di depan Hoseok.

"Nam.. Joon.. ah..." gumam Hoseok lagi dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Darah! Kepalamu berdarah! Kau baik-baik saja, Hoseok ah?" tanya Namjoon.

Tentu saja Hoseok sangat tidak baik!

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Namjoon.

"Hoseok ah! Untung kau masih hidup, Hoseok ah! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, imma! Apa kau tahu? Aku ingin mati rasanya tadi ketika aku berlari berjam-jam dan tidak juga berhasil menemukanmu!" sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang terduduk lemah di hadapannya.

Hoseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon. "Gumawo.. Hhhhh... Imma... Hhhh..."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menggendong tubuh Hoseok di punggungnya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum psikopat sialan itu tiba! Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, apapun taruhannya!" sahut Namjoon.

Namun..

Baru saja Namjoon melangkah sebanyak dua langkah..

Sosok itu sudah berdiri.

Tepat di depan pintu rumah tua itu.

Dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" sahut pria itu dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau... Kau... Pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Dan seketika itu juga, semua ingatan Hoseok kembali.

Mulai dari ketika ia berjalan keluar tenda bersama pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.. Sampai ketika ia pingsan akibat siksaan pria mengerikan itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Julia kie : psikopatnya bang shihyuk pdnim seru kali ya XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : /smirk/ wkwkw XD  
**

 **chaeun97 : ini kelanjutannya semoga suka ya :) widihhh namjin shipper kah? :)  
**

 **aliyasepti : hayolo tuh namjoonnya ketemu pelakunya hayo XD  
**

 **bities : kok saya jahat? psikopatnya tuh yg jahat wkwkw XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

Namun..

Baru saja Namjoon melangkah sebanyak dua langkah..

Sosok itu sudah berdiri.

Tepat di depan pintu rumah tua itu.

Dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" sahut pria itu dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau... Kau... Pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Dan seketika itu juga, semua ingatan Hoseok kembali.

Mulai dari ketika ia berjalan keluar tenda bersama pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.. Sampai ketika ia pingsan akibat siksaan pria mengerikan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DUA JAM SEBELUM KYUNGSOO MENINGGAL**_

 _Setelah Taehyung terbangun, Kyungsoo mengajaknya kabur saat itu juga._

 _"Ayo kita kabur dari sini sekarang, Taehyung ah! Aku rasa semua masih terlelap.." bisik Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau bilang kau takut kabur dari sini, hyeong.." bisik Taehyung._

 _"Setelah berpikir, aku rasa kabur dari sini satu-satunya cara untuk selamat.." bisik Kyungsoo._

 _"Bagaimana kalau psikopat itu sudah berkeliaran jam segini?" bisik Taehyung._

 _Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa mereka baru akan beraksi setelah jam dua belas malam.. Ini masih jam dua belas kurang empat puluh menit." sahut Kyungsoo. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk menjauh dari area ini, Taehyung ah.."_

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku.. Takut, hyeong... Aku lebih memilih beramai-ramai disini... Aku takut..."_

 _"Ayo, ada aku! Kita berdua pasti bisa pergi dari tempat sialan ini!" ajak Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau yakin kita bisa selamat jika kita keluar dari sini?" bisik Taehyung sambil menatap Kyungsoo._

 _"Tentu saja! Kedua hyeong itu pasti belum akan beraksi secepat ini!" bisik Kyungsoo._

 _Taehyung menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Araseo.. Ayo kita kabur dari sini dan menyelamatkan diri kita!"_

 _Taehyung membuka ranselnya ketika Kyungsoo tidak melihat dan memasukkan sesuatu ke saku besar di dalam jaketnya, lalu ia dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, keluar dari tenda mereka._

 _Perlahan-lahan, tanpa membuat suara, mereka berjalan semakin menjauh dari area perkemahan._

 _"Aku rasa kita akan berhasil kabur malam ini!" bisik Kyungsoo._

 _Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya._

 _Mereka terus berjalan menjauh dari area perkemahan._

 _Tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka berjalan ke arah keluar dari hutan itu. Namun, mereka ternyata masih sangat jauh dari jalan utama di pegunungan itu._

 _"Aigoo... Harus berapa lama lagi kita berjalan agar bisa sampai ke jalan utama?" gerutu Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan._

 _Taehyung terdiam._

 _"Taehyung ah, kau masih kuat berjalan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _Namun, tak juga ada jawaban._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja._

 ** _BUK!_**

 _"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _Sebuah batu yang sangat besar menghantam kepala Kyungsoo, membuat darah mulai menetes dari kepalanya._

 _Dengan pandangannya yang mulai berkunang-kunang, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pria yang memukulnya barusan._

 _Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas._

 _Wajah Taehyung._

 _Tengah menatapnya._

 _Dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya._

 _"Dasar kau bodoh, hyeong! Kau justru akan selamat jika tidur tenang di tenda itu! Mengapa kau justru memberikanku kesempatan untuk menambah satu lagi korbanku dengan mudahnya begini?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada yang mengerikan._

 _"Kau... Kau... Pelakunya?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya._

 _"Lalu? Kau benar-benar percaya pelakunya kedua hyeong itu? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apapun!" sahut Taehyung._

 _"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa... Kau..."_

 _Sebelum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, pisau yang dibawa Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu menyayat pipi Kyungsoo, membuat darah segar menetes dari pipinya itu._

 ** _TES~_**

 _"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"Berteriaklah sepuasmu.. Kita sudah terlalu jauh dari area perkemahan.. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarmu!" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya._

 _"Mengapa... Kau.. Melakukan ini?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menatap Taehyung dengan kedua bola mata besarnya itu sambil menahan semua rasa sakitnya._

 _"Karena aku seorang psikopat. Apa butuh penjelasan lagi? Bukankah kau bilang kau juga suka hal-hal berbau psikopat?" sahut Taehyung._

 _Dan detik itu juga, Kyungsoo menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan jijik._

 _"Sampah..." sahutnya pelan._

 _"Apa.. Kau bilang?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berlumuran darah._

 _"Sam...pah... Psikopat adalah.. Sampah..." sahut Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap Taehyung._

 _Dan langsung saja, tanpa basa basi._

 _Pisau lipat kecil itu menusuk bola mata kiri milik Kyungsoo._

 _Membuat darah bermuncratan dari mata kiri Kyungsoo._

 _"ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Teriakan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi._

 _"Siapa kau sampai berani-beraninya menatapku begitu, huh?" sahut Taehyung sambil menusuk bola mata kanan Kyungsoo._

 _Membuat semua rasa nyeri menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo._

 _"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Darah menetes deras dari kedua mata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak bisa melihat itu._

 _"Dasar gila kau, Taehyung! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Pisau itu mulai menyayat-nyayat leher Kyungsoo._

 _Lalu turun ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyayat-nyata sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo hingga darah mengalir begitu deras dari balik kulitnya._

 _Semua teriakan Kyungsoo menjadi nada terindah yang pernah didengar Taehyung._

 _Dan Taehyung mengambil sebuah kampak tipis yang sangat tajam yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam ranselnya sebelum ia dan Kyungsoo keluar dari tenda mereka._

 _Dan tanpa ampun, kampak itu langsung saja mengarah ke lengan kanan Kyungsoo._

 _Membuat tangan kanan Kyungsoo terputus dari tubuhnya._

 _Dan itu menjadi teriakan terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal karena kehabisan darah._

 _"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Setelah nyawa Kyungsoo habis di tangan Taehyung, Taehyung melanjutkan aksinya._

 _Ia memotong kedua tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, lalu untuk penutupan sebelum ia menyelesaikan aksinya, ia mencongkel kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke rerumputan._

 _Setelah itu, Taehyung perlahan menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo beserta kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sudah terputus ke area perkemahan, lalu menggantungkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranting salah satu pohon, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo._

 _Taehyung segera bergegas menuju danau yang tak jauh dari sana dan mandi, membersihkan dirinya dari semua darah Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan menyelinap masuk kembali ke dalam tendanya dan tertidur dengan sangat lelap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau... Kau... Pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kau akan percaya kalau kubilang aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan kalian?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ma... Hhhhh... Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "Tae.. Hhhhh.. Taehyung.. Hhhhhh... Pelakunya..."

"Kukira kau sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk bicara, hyeong." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap sinis ke arah Hoseok. "Kurasa, pukulanku tadi kurang keras rupanya?"

"Kau! Mengapa kau..." Namjoon sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung lah pelakunya!

Taehyung menyeringai. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian semua begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang psikopat di antara kita?"

"Kau... Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini kepada teman-temanmu sendiri?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa keberanian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Taehyung menatap balik ke arah Namjoon. "Teman? Apa kau bilang? Teman? Kim Namjoon, dengarkan baik-baik. Kita baru kenal empat hari! Dan kau bilang kita teman?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kalian tahu? Apa pekerjaan yang dilakukan ayahku?" sahut Taehyung, masih terus sambil menyeringai.

Hoseok berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Ayahku pemilik perusahaan. Sebuah perusahaan yang membantu para event organizer untuk menyukseskan acara mereka. Kali ini, perusahaan ayahku, yang kini dipegang juga olehku, bekerja sama dengan Bangtan Camp dalam mempersiapkan tempat kemah dan flow acara... Tentu saja, tim Bangtan Camp sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa acara ini akan jadi tragis seperti ini! Mereka mengira, kali ini akan seperti yang biasanya dilakukan ayahku, yaitu membantu menyukseskan acara." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa.. Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jika ayahku yang memegang event, biasanya semua akan berjalan sangat lancar.. Tapi... Kali ini aku yang dipercayakan ayahku mengurus event ini.. Tanpa ia ketahui.. Bahwa anaknya ini adalah seorang psikopat..." sahut Taehyung dengan seringai yang semakin mengerikan.

"Ayahmu.. Juga tidak tahu kau begini?" Kedua bola mata Namjoon terbelalak.

Taehyung dengan santainya menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Hanya eomma yang tahu... Namun sayangnya... Nasib eomma harus berakhir di tangan anaknya ini karena eomma berkali-kali berusaha membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa..."

"Jadi... Suara itu... Suara wanita yang kudengar di malam pertama perkemahan dimulai.. Suara ibumu?" sahut sebuah suara yang agak berat.

Taehyung dan Namjoon serta Hoseok segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Min Yoongi.

Tengah berdiri di belakang Taehyung, tepat di depan pintu rumah tua itu.

Entah sejak kapan ia ada disana.

"Hyeong!" Namjoon terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Aku... Mendengar suaramu keluar dari tenda Jungkook.. Jadi, diam-diam aku mengikutimu.. Kupikir awalnya, kau ingin diam-diam menangkap psikopat itu.. Atau diam-diam kau berniat membantu mencari Namjoon dan Hoseok.. Ternyata... Kaulah psikopat sialan itu!" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau? Diam-diam mengikutiku? Whoaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang diam-diam mengikutiku namun aku tak menyadarinya! Kurasa.. Kau juga mempunyai bakat psikopat sepertiku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku suka dengan hal-hal berbau psikopat. Hanya saja, aku masih punya hati nurani dan tidak akan pernah berniat melakukan tindakan bejat seperti yang telah berkali-kali kau lakukan." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Membuat suasana dalam rumah tua itu hening seketika. Aura dingin menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Hyeong..." sahut Namjoon pelan.

Sementara Hoseok saat itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan di punggung Namjoon. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di punggung Namjoon.

"Cih..." sahut Taehyung sambil menyeringai, menatap Yoongi. "Kurasa, aku menemukan korban yang sangat menarik untuk kumutilasi malam ini... Min.. Yoon... Gi..."

Namun, wajah Yoongi sedikitpun tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

Seolah... Menantang Taehyung.. Untuk menghabisinya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi, melupakan ada sosok Namjoon dan Hoseok di belakangnya.

"Kau... Sama sekali tidak takut?" sahut Taehyung.

Dan ketika itu juga, Yoongi langsung maju menyerang Taehyung.

Yoongi memukul keras wajah Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat Taehyung terjatuh ke lantai yang berdebu itu.

"Namjoon ah! Cepat lari dan bawa Hoseok kembali ke area perkemahan, minta bantuan yang lain disana!" teriak Yoongi.

"Kau.. Bagaimana denganmu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Cepat pergi dan selamatkan diri kalian! Aku yang akan mengurus psikopat sialan ini!" teriak Yoongi.

Seketika itu juga, Namjoon segera berlari, dengan menggendong tubuh Hoseok di punggungnya.

Namjoon berlari sekencang mungkin, menembus hutan yang gelap itu, menuju ke area perkemahan.

Taehyung berusaha bangun dan mengejar Namjoon, namun tendangan Yoongi membuat tubuh Taehyung lagi-lagi terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau... Berniat cari mati rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Kau lupa satu hal... Aku terbiasa menonton film tentang psikopat.. Jadi.. Aku tahu betul bagaimana cara melawan psikopat..."

"Kau..." Taehyung berusaha bangun dan menyerang Yoongi, namun tubuh mungil Yoongi memberinya keuntungan karena ia jadi dapat bergerak secara gesit untuk menghindari serangan Taehyung.

Dan baku hantam antara Taehyung dan Yoongi pun terjadi dalam rumah tua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon terus berlari, dengan membawa tubuh Hoseok di punggungnya, menuju area perkemahan itu.

Beberapa ranting pohon melukai lengan dan pipinya, namun Namjoon bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

Yang ada di benaknya hanya dua hal!

Berlari sekencang mungkin demi menyelamatkan nyawa Hoseok.

Dan memberitahu seluruh peserta yang masih tersisa bahwa Taehyung lah sang pelaku yang kini tengah bergelut dengan Yoongi di rumah tua itu.

"Yoongi hyeong.. Hhhhh.. Bertahanlah! Hoseok... Hhhhh.. Hhhhh... Kau juga... Hhhh... Harus bertahan!" sahut Namjoon sambil terus berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terbangun malam itu karena ingin buang air kecil.

Jin melihat ke samping kanan dan kirinya.

Jungkook dan Jimin tengah terlelap.

"Uh? Dimana Taehyung? Apa ia kembali ke tendanya? Mengapa ia senekat itu?" gumam Jin.

Jin akhirnya membangunkan Jungkook agar Jungkook mau menemaninya buang air di depan sana.

"Jungkook ah.. Bangun... Temani aku buang air...Aku tidak tahan..." bisik Jin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook terbangun. "Waeyo, hyeong?" sahutnya dengan wajah masih sangat mengantuk.

"Temani aku buang air kecil..." sahut Jin. "Aku takut..."

"Araseo.." sahut Jungkook, masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang tengah terlelap.

"Uh? Taehyung hyeong mana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Molla.. Waktu aku terbangun barusan, ia sudah tidak ada..." sahut Jin.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "Kemana ia di jam segini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arghhhhh!" Taehyung merintih kesakitan ketika tendangan Yoongi yang sangat kencang itu mengenai perutnya.

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhhhhhh..." Yoongi mulai terengah-engah menghadapi Taehyung. Energinya mulai terkuras.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Ternyata tubuh kecilmu cukup kuat juga, hyeong.. Aku.. Jadi semakin bergairah untuk segera menyayat seluruh kulit tubuhmu..."

Yoongi berusaha mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin, namun tenaganya sudah semakin terkuras.

Dan kata-kata itu sejak tadi terus terngiang di benak Yoongi.

 _"Seorang psikopat hanya bisa membunuh dengan alat-alat yang dimilikinya. Selama ia tidak memegang batu, pisau, ataupun alat yang bisa melukaiku, aku pasti bisa melawannya. Karena tenaga seorang psikopat tidaklah terlalu kuat! Mereka hanya bisa menang jika sudah memegang alat bantu di kedua tangannya. Karena itu, aku harus menjatuhkan Taehyung sebelum tangannya mengambil alat yang bisa melukaiku."_

Berkali-kali Taehyung berusaha mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya namun selalu tertahan Yoongi karena Yoongi berhasil memukul ataupun menendang Taehyung setiap Taehyung tengah berusaha mengambil pisau di sakunya itu.

Dan ketika Yoongi tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu, Taehyung dengan gesitnya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam sakunya.

Seketika itu juga, Taehyung menyeringai sambil menatap Yoongi. Pisau lipat itu sudah ada di genggaman Taehyung.

Dan detik itu juga. Batin Yoongi menggumam. " _Game over._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Jin selesai buang air kecil dan meresleting celananya, Jungkook menghampiri Jin.

"Ayo kita cek tenda Taehyung hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong, hyeong. Entah mengapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo." sahut Jin. "Kau periksa tenda Taehyung, aku akan mengecek tenda Yoongi." sahut Jin.

Jin dan Jungkook bergegas melihat ke dalam tenda Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Taehyung hyeong tidak ada dalam tendanya." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin.

"Yoongi juga..." sahut Jin. "Tendanya kosong..."

"Ada dimana mereka?" sahut Jungkook. Ekspresi takut mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Jin seolah mendengar ada suara dari kejauhan.

"Aku mendengar suara orang berlari menuju kesini!" pekik Jin.

"Ayo kita segera bersembunyi ke dalam tenda!" sahut Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Jin dan berjalan cepat menuju tenda Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Jin segera masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. Jimin pun terbangun mendengar nafas Jungkook dan Jin yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil membuka matanya.

"Sssssttt..." sahut Jin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya.

"Wae.. Waeyo?" Jimin mulai merasa takut melihat ekspresi Jin.

Suara orang berlari itu semakin mendekat ke arah tenda mereka.

"Ada... Suara apa itu?" bisik Jimin.

Jungkook mengintip dari dalam tenda.

Dan Jungkook sontak berteriak, "Namjoon hyeong! Hoseok hyeong!"

Jungkook segera bergegas keluar ketika melihat Namjoon terengah-engah sambil menggendong tubuh Hoseok di punggungnya.

"Akhirnya... Hhhhh.. Aku... Hhhh... Sampai kesini..." sahut Namjoon sambil terengah-engah.

Jin dan Jimin ikut keluar dari tenda dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Namjoon ah! Namjoon ah, kau kenapa? Hoseok kenapa?" tanya Jin dengan panik.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Hoseok hyeong.. Hoseok hyeong kenapa berdarah seperti itu? Tangan dan wajahmu juga berdarah, hyeong!" sahut Jimin dengan sangat panik ketika melihat kondisi Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Taehyung... Hhhhhh... Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon.

"Taehyung kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Hoseok hyeong kenapa?" tanya Jungkook ketika menyadari Hoseok sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Taehyung... Yang membuat Hoseok... Hhhhh... Jadi begini... Hhhhh..." sahut Namjoon.

Ketiga bocah itu terbelalak.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Taehyung... Hhhhhh.. Yang membunuh... Mereka... Hhhhhh... Dan ia... Sedang.. Hhhhh... Bertarung... Dengan... Hhhhh... Yoongi hyeong... Hhhhh..." sahut Namjoon lagi.

"APA?" Kedua bola mata ketiga bocah itu membulat dengan sangat sempurna.

"Cepat... Hhhhhh... Bawa Hoseok... Hhhhh... Hhhhh... Ke tenda Jongsuk hyeong... Agar... Hhhhh.. Ia diobati... Hhhh..." sahut Namjoon, masih terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Dan... Hhhhh... Hhhhhh... Ayo kita... Selamatkan... Hhhhh... Yoongi... Hyeong... Hhhhh..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **chaeun97 : ff saya banyak tuh yg namjon castnya, romance tp bukan mistery XD alhamdulillah klo kamu suka :) ini lanjutannya :)  
**

 **aliyasepti : jeng jeng jreng~ udah ketauan kan siapa pelakunya? kira2 pada selamat kaga? :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : darimana aja taniaaaaaaaaaaaaa {} kan abang kangen {} tetot, tebakan anda salah wkwkw :) not yoongi, not today/? wuihhh dibilang makin seru jd terhura {} thx for liking this ff ya tan :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : chukkae, salah satu dari tebakanmu benar XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: BANGTAN HORROR CAMP**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah! Namjoon ah, kau kenapa? Hoseok kenapa?" tanya Jin dengan panik.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Hoseok hyeong.. Hoseok hyeong kenapa berdarah seperti itu? Tangan dan wajahmu juga berdarah, hyeong!" sahut Jimin dengan sangat panik ketika melihat kondisi Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Taehyung... Hhhhhh... Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon.

"Taehyung kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Hoseok hyeong kenapa?" tanya Jungkook ketika menyadari Hoseok sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Taehyung... Yang membuat Hoseok... Hhhhh... Jadi begini... Hhhhh..." sahut Namjoon.

Ketiga bocah itu terbelalak.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Taehyung... Hhhhhh.. Yang membunuh... Mereka... Hhhhhh... Dan ia... Sedang.. Hhhhh... Bertarung... Dengan... Hhhhh... Yoongi hyeong... Hhhhh..." sahut Namjoon lagi.

"APA?" Kedua bola mata ketiga bocah itu membulat dengan sangat sempurna.

"Cepat... Hhhhhh... Bawa Hoseok... Hhhhh... Hhhhh... Ke tenda Jongsuk hyeong... Agar... Hhhhh.. Ia diobati... Hhhh..." sahut Namjoon, masih terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Dan... Hhhhh... Hhhhhh... Ayo kita... Selamatkan... Hhhhh... Yoongi... Hyeong... Hhhhh..."

"Yoongi hyeong bertarung dengan Taehyung hyeong?" Jungkook semakin terbelalak. "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di sebuah rumah tua... Hhhhh.. Di tengah hutan..." sahut Namjoon. "Aku.. Menemukan Hoseok dalam kondisi sekarat begini.. Hhhh... Di dalam rumah tua itu... Hhhh..."

Jin segera berlari ke tenda Jongsuk dan Lee Joon, membangunkan kedua tim Bangtan Camp yang tengah terlelap malam itu.

"Hyeong! Bangun, hyeong! Kami butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Jin sambil menyelusup masuk ke dalam tenda mereka.

Jongsuk dan Lee Joon terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Taehyung! Ternyata Taehyung pelakunya! Ia yang menyerang Hoseok dan menyembunyikannya dalam sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan!" sahut Jin.

"Mwoya?" Jongsuk dan Lee Joon terbelalak.

"Sekarang Yoongi hyeong yang terjebak disana dengan Taehyung! Dan Hoseok sudah berhasil dibawa kesini oleh Namjoon, namun ia tidak sadarkan diri!" sahut Jin.

Lee Joon segera membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K, lalu mereka bertiga bergegas menghampiri keempat bocah itu.

Namjoon sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan sempurna dan tengah memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang tak sadarkan diri itu ketika Jin, Jongsuk, dan Lee Joon tiba.

"Jung Hoseok!" Lee Joon dan Jongsuk terkejut melihat kondisi Hoseok yang berlumuran darah dari kepalanya.

"Kurasa Taehyung memukuli tubuhnya juga, hyeong. Tubuhnya sudah kesakitan ketika aku tiba disana.." sahut Namjoon. Bola matanya mulai basah.

"Hoseok ah... Bangun, Hoseok ah!" sahut Jin.

"Hyeong! Buka matamu, hyeong... Jebal..." sahut Jimin.

"Hoseok hyeong... Bertahanlah, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Lee Joon segera mengeluarkan kantong infusan dan sebuah suntikan dari kotak P3K nya.

"Kau membawa infusan, hyeong?" tanya keempat bocah itu sambil terkejut menatap Lee Joon.

"Setiap kami mengadakan acara kemah, kami selalu membawa beberapa infusan dan obat-obatan, karena seringkali terjadi kasus para peserta menderita dehidrasi atau tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan." sahut Jongsuk sambil membantu Lee Joon memasangkan infusan itu ke tangan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana dengan luka di kepalanya? Kurasa lukanya cukup parah, hyeong.. Darahnya banyak yang terbuang..." sahut Jin, air mata juga mulai membasahi wajah Jin.

Lee Joon menatap Jongsuk. "Kau belum lupa cara menjahit kan, hyeong?"

Jongsuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan menjahit luka di kepalanya."

"Ne?" Keempat bocah itu lagi-lagi terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jongsuk.

"Aku lulus dari sekolah kedokteran dan sempat menjadi dokter bedah selama tiga tahun. Tapi aku berhenti sejak aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku sendiri..." sahut Jongsuk.

"Karena itu ia berhenti menjadi dokter dan memilih bekerja dengan Bangtan Camp.." sahut Lee Joon. "Sebenarnya, aku juga lulusan sekolah perawat karena orang tuaku memakasaku menjadi perawat. Tapi setelah lulus, aku memberontak dan tidak mau bekerja di rumah sakit."

"Semua staff Bangtan Camp wajib memiliki keahlian di bidang kedokteran karena acara kemah seperti ini cukup tinggi kemungkinan terjadinya kecelakaan..." saht Jongsuk.

"Tapi.. Ini.. Pertama kalinya.. Ada pembunuhan dan kejadian semengerikan ini.." sahut Lee Joon.

Jongsuk pun segera membopong tubuh Hoseok ke dalam tendanya setelah infusan itu terpasang sempurna, lalu melakukan operasi kecil di dalam sana, menjahit luka sobek di kepala Hoseok akibat pukulan balok kayu yang cukup keras.

Keempat bocah itu masih tercengang. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, kedua anggota tim Bangtan Camp yang mereka pikir pelakunya itu justru adalah orang-orang yang ahli di dunia kedokteran.

Selama menunggu Lee Joon dan Jongsuk menjahit luka Hoseok, Namjoon menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di rumah tua itu.

Semua ucapan Taehyung, dan semua ketakutan yang dirasakan Namjoon, semua itu diceritakan Namjoon.

"Jadi... Yang menetukan tempat terpencil ini... Taehyung?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Bahkan ayahnya tidak tahu akan tindakan mengerikan anaknya ini..."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana nasib Yoongi hyeong sekarang?" Jimin mulai menangis ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana perjuangan Yoongi di rumah tua itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beremapt segera kesana untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin dan Jimin terdiam, wajah mereka menjadi pucat seketika.

"Aku.. Takut, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin.

"Aku juga..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau kita berdua bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau yakin bisa melawannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jumlah kita lebih banyak darinya." sahut Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Lee Joon keluar dari tendanya dan menghampiri keempat bocah itu.

"Hoseok akan baik-baik saja, namun ia masih butuh banyak istirahat..." sahut Lee Joon.

"Dahengiya..." Keempat bocah itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya kita menyelamatkan Yoongi." sahut Jongsuk yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Lee Joon.

"Jin dan Jimin, kalian jangan kemana-mana! Tetaplah di dalam tendaku dan menjaga Hoseok, araseo? Kami berempat yang akan melawan psikopat sialan itu!" sahut Lee Joon.

Dari tatapannya, terlihat jelas seberapa ebsar tekad Lee Joon untuk menghabisi Taehyung.

"Araseo, hyeong.." sahut Jin dan Jimin bersamaan.

Jin menggenggam tangan Namjoon, lalu menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Namjoon. "Kau harus kembali dalam keadaan selamat, araseo?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Araseo, hyeong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan Yoongi menggema, memenuhi seisi rumah tua itu.

Tenaga Yoongi sudah terkuras banyak ketika melawan Taehyung tadi, dan kini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena pisau itu sudah ada dalam genggaman Taehyung.

Tubuh Yoongi tengah terpepet di sudut rumah tua itu, dengan darah mulai menetes dari tangan kanannya akibat sayatan dari pisau lipat milik Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai, menatap Yoongi. "It's my showtime..."

Taehyung mendekat ke arah Yoongi, namun tubuh mungil Yoongi masih cukup gesit untuk menghindar dari serangan Taehyung yang tengah mengicar wajahnya.

"Oooohhhhh... Kau masih punya sisa tenaga rupanya? Aigoo.. Ini sangat menarik, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

Dan Taehyung kini bergerak lebih cepat, menuju ke arah Yoongi dengahn pisau di tangannya.

Yoongi berusaha menghindar namun sia-sia, tenanganya sudah terlalu anyak terbuang, belum lagi rasa sakit pada luka sayatan di tangan kanannya.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sayatan pisau itu tepat mengenai pipi kanan Yoongi, membuat rasa perih itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa merasakan, darah segar yang hangat itu mulai menetes dari pipi kanannya.

Dan ketika Yoongi tengah mengerang kesakitan, Taehyung segera menendang tubuh Yoongi hingga Yoongi terjatuh ke lantai.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taehyung mendekat ke arah tubuh Yoongi yang tengah tergeletak di lantai, lalu menendangi tubuh Yoongi tanpa ampun.

"Mati kau! Mati kau!" teriaknya sambil terus menendangi tubuh Yoongi.

Rasa sakit akibat tendangan Yoongi di tubuh Taehyung tadi masih terasa, karena itu Taehyung menendangi Yoongi tanpa ampun untuk membalas rasa sakit yang dirasakannya itu.

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoongi hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan, sudah tak ada lagi tenaga untuk melawan ataupun menghindar dari serangan Taehyung.

Dan...

 **BUK!**

Tendangan yang sangat keras itu diarahkan Taehyung tepat di perut Yoongi. Membuat darah keluar dari mulut Yoongi akibat tendangan Taehyung itu.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Yoongi hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengarahkan pisau itu ke wajah Yoongi.

Dan darah seketika itu juga bermuncratan.

Ketika pisau itu...

Menancap...

Tepat...

Di bola mata kanan Yoongi.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Darah segar membasahi wajah Yoongi.

Membuat sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Waktunya memulai aksiku..." sahut Taehyung dengan seringai di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongsuk, Lee Joon, Namjoon, dan Jungkook berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke rumah tua itu.

Kali ini nyawa Yoongi taruhannya!

Mereka bertekad harus menyelamatkan Yoongi sebelum Taehyung sempat melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Namjoon berlari paling depan, memimpin, karena ia yang tahu betul dimana letak rumah tua itu.

Kali ini, mereka berempat mengabaikan semua luka gorean yang mengenai tubuh dan wajah mereka akibat ranting-ranting pohon yang agak tajam itu.

Bagi mereka hanya ada satu hal yang terpenting.

Nyawa Yoongi.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedetikpun.

Dan di tengah gelapnya hutan malam itu, di tengah suara hembusan nafas mereka yang terdengar semakin kencang akibat kelelahan berlari, sebuah suara teriakan yang sangat kencang terdengar.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"Itu suara Yoongi hyeong!" pekik Jungkook.

Langkah mereka pun semakin kencang. Mereka kini berlari semakin cepat, menuju ke rumah tua yang sudah mulai terlihat jelas di depan sana.

"Yoongi hyeong, bertahanlah..." gumam Namjoon sambil berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUBRAK!**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka setelah Jongsuk menendang dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan.

Pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Menyambut mereka berempat.

Tubuh Yoongi terkapar dalam posisi terduduk bersandar ke tembok di ujung sana, di sudut rumah tua itu.

Mata kanan Yoongi mengalirkan darah yang begitu deras, dengan penuh sayatan di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Dada Yoongi masih terlihat naik turun, itu artinya ia masih bernafas.

Hanya saja, tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi digerakan karena kehabisan sangat banyak darah. Belum lagi rasa nyeri yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyeong..." Tanpa sadar, Jungkook meneteskan air mata melihat kondisi Yoongi yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

Namjoon bergidik ngeri, begitu juga dengan Lee Joon dan Jongsuk.

Sementara sang psikopat biadab itu.

Tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum menyeringai menatap keempat pria yang baru tiba disana.

"Kalian terlambat. Nyawa Yoongi hyeong akan segera berakhir, bahkan tanpa harus kusakiti lebih lanjut. Karena ia... Sudah kehabisan sangat banyak darah..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang psikopat gila!" teriak Namjoon. "Kami... Akan menghabisimu malam ini!"

"Cih..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Coba saja kalau kalian berani.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok, bertahanlah..." sahut Jin sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

Jimin terus menatap wajah Hoseok dengan air mata yang tergenang di kedua bola matanya. "Hyeong.. Sadarlah, hyeong.. Kau harus bertahan, hyeong..."

Jin dan Jimin kemudian saling bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana... Nasib Yoongi hyeong sekarang ya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"Apakah.. Mereka berempat akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin. Jin benar-benar lemah rasanya membayangkan Namjoon harus kembali ke sana dan berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil mengusap air mata , air mata juga tengah membasahi wajahnya saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Hoseok membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku... Ada dimana?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengernyitkan kepalanya karena kepalanya masih terasa sangat nyeri.

"Hoseok ah! Kau sudah sadar?" sahut Jin dengan nada terkejut.

"Hyeong!" Jimin juga terkejut.

"Jin hyeong? Jimin?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada lemah. "Mengapa aku... Ada bersama kalian?"

Jin dan Jimin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hoseok.

"Andwe..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa Namjoon membawaku kesini dan meninggalkan Yoongi hyeong disana?"

"Namjoon berkata, itu semua kemauan Yoongi hyeong. Ia yang memaksa Namjoon berlari untuk menyelamatkanmu.." sahut Jin.

"Yoongi hyeong... Bagaimana kondisinya saat ini?" sahut Hoseok.

Jin dan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka berempat yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Jimin lemah.

"Andwe... Yoongi hyeong harus selamat..." sahut Hoseok. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, sementara tubuhnya masih terbaring lemah di tenda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUK!**

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhh"

Tubuh Jongsuk terpental ke lantai setelah perutnya mendapat tendangan yang sangat kuat dari Taehyung ketika Jongsuk berusaha menyerang Taehyung.

"Hyeong!" pekik Namjoon.

Pisau itu terus digenggam erat oleh Taehyung sebagai satu-satunya perlindungan diri untuk melawan keempat pria dihadapannya itu.

Keahlian Taehyung menggunakan pisau itu sungguh mengerikan.

Pipi kiri Jungkook bahkan sudah meneteskan darah sejak tadi ketika Jungkook berusaha menyerang Taehyung namun dengan sigapnya Taehyung menggoreskan pisau itu ke pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tengah menahan rasa perih dan nyeri di pipinya itu akhirnya kembali maju menyerang Taehyung ketika melihat tubuh Jongsuk terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

Jungkook berhasil menendang kaki Taehyung, namun tangan Taehyung dengan sigapnya bergerak, dengan pisau di tangannya.

Membuat sebuah luka goresan di pinggang Jungkook.

Darah langsung seketika merembes ke kaos yang tengah dipakai Jungkook.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rasa nyeri itu seketika membuat Jungkook kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Jungkook ah!" Lee Joon langsung menarik tubuh Jungkook ke belakang sebelum Taehyung menyerang tubuh Jungkook lagi.

Namjoon, yang telah kehabisan akal sehatnya, segera menyerang Taehyung.

Namjoon berlari lalu melompat dan menendang wajah Taehyung, namun naasnya kaki Namjoon tertangkap oleh tangan Taehyung.

Langsung saja tubuh Namjoon dibanting dengan keras ke lantai oleh Taehyung.

 **BUK!**

"Arrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jongsuk yang masih kesakitan akibat tendangan Taehyung di perutnya berusaha melindungi Namjoon dari serangan Taehyung berikutnya.

Tubuh Jongsuk refleks meniban tubuh Namjoon yang tengah terkapar di lantai.

Dan seketika itu juga, pisau yang tengah Taehyung arahkan untuk menusuk Namjoon, kini menancap di punggung Jongsuk.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Darah segar langsung membasahi kaos yang dikenakan Jongsuk.

"HYEONGGGGGGGGGGGG!" pekik Jungkook.

"Cih! Kau berniat melindungi Namjoon, hyeong? Sunggu mengharukan.." sahut Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

Seketika itu juga kesabaran Lee Joon habis.

Ketika Taehyung tengah asik menatap darah merah segar yang membasahi kaos Jongsuk, Lee Joon langsung mengarahkan sebatang kayu yang ditemukannya barusan di sudut ruangan ke kepala Taehyung dari arah belakang Taehyung.

Tanpa Lee Joon sadari, bahwa ternyata di ujung kayu itu tertancap sebuah paku yang sudah berkarat namun masih tajam.

 **BUK!**

Seketika itu juga, darah mengucur dari kepala Taehyung.

"KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kali ini gantian Taehyung yang menjerit kesakitan.

Pisau itu masih menancap di punggung Jongsuk, dan tubuh Taehyung terbaring di lantai sambil terus mengerang kesakitan.

Tanpa ampun, Lee Joon terus memukuli Taehyung dengan kayu itu hingga tubuh Taehyung dipenuhi luka dan darah merah segar.

"Saatnya kita untuk kabur dari sini!" rintih Namjoon sambil berusaha menahan agar darah di punggung Jongsuk tidak mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku harus membunuh psikopat sialan ini dulu baru kita bisa aman." sahut Lee Joon.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook menatap Lee Joon.

Dan sekali lagi.

 **BUK!**

Kayu dengan paku di ujungnya itu.

Mendarat dengan sangat kencang di kepala Taehyung.

Membuat paku itu kali ini menancap dengan kuatnya di batok kepala Taehyung.

Membuat darah langsung mengalir deras dari kepala Taehyung.

Dan seketika itu juga... Taehyung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Lee Joon hyeong..." Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Jongsuk menatap Lee Joon dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

Lee Joon langsung terduduk lemah di atas lantai sambil menatap darah yang membasahi kepala Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, hyeong.. Gwenchana... Toh, kau melakukan ini demi menolong kita semua..." sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk pelan bahu Lee Joon, sementara rasa nyeri akibat luka sobek di pipi dan pinggangnya terasa semakin nyeri.

"Saatnya kita kembali... Ke tenda..." sahut Namjoon pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik pagi itu.

Jin, Jimin, dan Hoseok, terduduk di kayu panjang di depan tenda sambil menunggu kembalinya keempat pria itu dan Yoongi.

Dari kejauhan, akhirnya sosok mereka pun terlihat juga.

Jimin berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Itu mereka!" pekik Jimin.

Hoseok, yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, berjalan dengan bantuan Jin, menghampiri Jimin.

Jin, Jimin, dan Hoseok langsung memekik seketika ketika melihat betapa mengerikannya kondisi mereka yang baru saja kembali.

Jungkook dengan luka sayatan di pinggang dan pipinya.

Jongsuk dengan luka tusuk di punggungnya.

Namjoon yang berjalan tertatih karena rasa nyeri akibat tubuhnya terbanting tadi.

Dan Lee Joon yang bajunya sudah bersimbar darah, dengan tubuh Yoongi yang hancur penuh luka sayatan dan tusukan di punggung Lee Joon.

"Kalian..." Air mata langsung membasahi wajah Jin.

"Bagaimana... Dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Ia... Sudah tak bernyawa.. Di rumah tua itu..." sahut Jungkook lirih.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Yoongi hyeong! Bagaimana kondisi Yoongi hyeong? Mengapa matanya hancur sebelah? Mengapa tubuhnya dibanjiri darah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menangis.

Lee Joon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nyawa Yoongi... Tidak berhasil kami selamatkan... Mianhae, Jung Hoseok..."

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hoseok langsung terduduk lemah sambil berteriak dalam tangisnya.

"Mari kita adakan pemakaman yang layak untuk Yoongi setelah kita keluar dari hutan sialan ini." sahut Lee Joon.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil van itu datang menjemput mereka.

Dan supir dari kedua mobil van itu terbelalak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Cepat bawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit segera!" sahut Lee Joon.

Mereka bergegas menaiki mobil van itu.

Dan tepat ketika Namjoon akan menutup pintu mobil van yang dinaikinya, angin berhembus menyeka wajahnya.

Dan seolah terdengar sebuah bisikan di telinga Namjoon.

"Gumawo.. Karena telah membalaskan dendam kami.."

Suara itu...

Suara Yoongi, Kyungsoo, Sungjae, dan Sandeul.

Seketika itu juga, rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Namjoon.

Dan tanpa sadar, air mata yang hangat itu menetes dari kedua bola mata Namjoon.

Membasahi wajahnya yang tampan.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA :) Kali ini agak pendek ya cuma 10 chapter wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga FF ini lagi-lagi sukses menghibur kalian semua. Maafkan untuk segala kekurangan yang ada. /deep bows/**

 **Untuk semua yang berharap Yoongi kaga mati, mohon maapkeun author yang lagi sadis ini/? Sini2 saya peluk sebagai permintaan maaf saya {} #LahModusan/?**

 **Thx a lot buat semua masukan, review, semangat, dan dukungannya selama penggarapan FF ini. {}**

 **Next Mysteri/Horror FF, saya akan buat "MYSTERY OF BIGHIT HOSPITAL." Ini masih saya garap sih wkwkw  
**

 **Selamat menunggu karena saya juga belum bisa memastikan kapan FF ini akan published :)**

 **Untuk pengganti FF ini insya allah mulai minggu depan saya bakal published "** **LOVE IN BETWEEN - VHope YoonSeok FF"**

 **See u all in my other ff :) Saranghae, all!**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Guest : ini nugu btw? kaga ada namanya :') jiahahahaha bukannya baca dulu malah langsung kesini XD kaga seru dong udah tau kan pelakunya siapa XD  
**

 **aliyasepti : masa sih kaga ketebak ya? wkwkw  
**

 **chaeun97 : alhamdulillah kalo suka :) thx a lot pujiannya ya eun :) ini last chapternya ya semoga suka sama endingnya :)  
**

 **HanaChanOke : miane miane hajima/? :'(  
**

 **Habibahjeon : teganya taetae berakting/? XD  
**


	11. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **VnRM09 : ealah guest teh dirimu? wkwkw saya bingung kaga ada namanya XD lah kok bs loncat2 wkwkw**

 **aliyasepti : makasih banyak aliya udah suka sama ff ini {} see u in my others ff ya :)**

 **Kim yu whie : buset ngebut dari chpater 5 sampe end wkwkw XD WHOAAAAA :) makasih udah suka sama ff ini :) alhamdulillah berasa horornya ya kirain kaga berasa :) padahal saya takut loh, takut horornya kaga berasa gt :') alhamdulillah tp kalo menurutmu berasa horornya :)**

 **HanaChanOke : apa2an coba? apa coba? lah XD kabur ah biar kaga ditimpukin yoongi's shipper XD**

 **Habibahjeon : miane miane hajima hab XD**

 **chaeun97 : #JungHoseokNgejanda wkwkw**

* * *

 **CHUKKAE, JHOPE HYEONG, AKHIRNYA RILIS JUGA HIXTAPEMU :) HopeWorld jjang :)**


End file.
